Crazy in Love
by AlwaysWriterGirl
Summary: Richard Castle, joven de 23 años que trabaja de jardinero en una enorme y lujosa casa. Se gana el dinero para poder estudiar algún día. Una pareja joven reside en esa casa situada en los Hamptons, ella es abogada, una de las mejores; se llama Katherine Beckett y tiene 30 años. Está casada con un hombre millonario que viaja mucho, de la misma edad. Esta historia es un AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Aviso: Esta historia va a estar escrita en primera persona, va a ser un reto. Espero que os guste.**

El verano da lugar al buen tiempo, el sol se posa en lo más alto del cielo, sus rayos iluminan cada centímetro de los Hamptons. Las casas lujosas brillan con más esplendor a esta hora de la mañana.

Un joven con unas bermudas y una camisa de tirantes poda los setos de la casa dónde le contrataron hace unos meses. Su madre le recomendó que no rechazase el trabajo ya que la pareja que ahí habita, dispone de mucho dinero. Es raro que un matrimonio tan joven y feliz no tenga descendencia.

 **Dentro de la casa...**

Observo cómo la maleta se va llenando un poco más cada día que pasa. De nuevo, mi marido vuelve a irse fuera del país por asuntos de trabajo. Estos últimos meses apenas ha estado en casa y, curiosamente, no me importa su partida.

\- Katie, ¿dónde está mi cartera?- Vuelvo al mundo real al escuchar mi nombre, sólo él me llama así, bueno, y mi padre; que hace más de un año que no le veo.

\- ¿Has mirado en tus pantalones? Siempre sueles dejarla ahí.- respondo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Voy a estar más de un mes sin verle, sola en esta enorme y espaciosa casa. Al menos tengo a la asistenta para poder hablar, una chica muy maja de Chicago.

\- Bueno.- Eric, mi marido, hombre de negocios y apuesto, vuelve a marcharse.- creo que lo tengo todo.- me atrae hacia él y me besa con pasión, lleva sus manos hasta mi culo y lo aprieta.

\- Podríamos tener un polvo rápido, aún tengo unos minutos.

\- ¿Y arriesgarte a perder el avión? Ya lo haremos a tu regreso, no te desesperes.- nuestra vida sexual no ha sido muy activa, la idea de acostarme con él...ya no me atrae lo suficiente.- Está bien, te llamaré cuando aterrice.

\- De acuerdo.- una mirada cargada de tensión antes de que desaparezca por la puerta, permanezco en la habitación hasta que escucho como la puerta de la entrada se cierra. Vuelvo a respirar con normalidad.

\- ¡Lanie!- La asistenta de tez morena, pelo recogido con una goma y un uniforme que ella misma escogió, entra a mi cuarto.- ¿Sí, Señora Beckett?

\- El Señor Williams no volverá hasta dentro de un mes, ¿sabe lo que significa?

\- ¿Puedo actuar con normalidad?- Asiento con una sonrisa, me cae bien esta mujer.- ¡Buf, menos mal! Esto de ser tan seria y formal no va con mi personalidad.- responde quitándose la goma del pelo.

\- Toca fingir delante de este hombre, es lo que hago yo y no me va nada mal.- nos vamos a la cocina para tomar una buena cerveza y charlar un rato.- no te entiendo Kate, ¿por qué sigues con él?

\- Por mi madre, fue ella la que nos presentó. Si le dejo...es como si le traicionase.

\- Cielo, tu madre murió hace cinco años, ella no es feliz si tú no amas de verdad a ese hombre.- mis dedos repiquetean contra la mesa, giro la cabeza para mirar el jardín; es la parte que más me gusta de la casa.

\- Creo que voy a tomar el sol un rato, puedes cocinar lo que te apetezca y descansar esta tarde.

\- Muchas gracias Kate, disfruta del sol.- subo a mi cuarto para ponerme el bikini, cojo las gafas de sol y la crema solar.

 **En la piscina...**

Busco la hamaca que esté orientada hacia el sol, me echo la crema por los brazos, vientre y piernas. Tengo la sensación de que alguien me observa de cerca. Busco por las plantas, mis ojos se fijan en el jardinero, Eric lo contrató por recomendación. Nunca me había fijado en él hasta hoy. La verdad es que ese joven tiene buen cuerpo, ¡menudos brazos! ¡Y ese abdomen!

\- Buenos días, Señora Beckett.- el joven lleva un cinturón con tijeras y más herramientas de jardinería, se limpia el sudor de la cara con un pañuelo.- ¿Dónde está el Señor Williams?

\- Ha vuelto a irse del país por negocios, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Me percato de sus ojos, son de un color azul intenso y muy expresivos.- Hoy me he dedicado a cuidar las rosas rojas, sé que son sus preferidas.

\- Mi madre adoraba esas flores y yo también. ¿Por qué no descansa? Se le ve algo exhausto, no es bueno que permanezca bajo el sol tantas horas.

\- Es mi trabajo, Señora, no se preocupe por mí.- bajo mis gafas hasta la nariz al ver cómo el chico se quita la camisa sin tan siquiera preocuparse de mi presencia. ¡Madre mía! ¡Se nota que se cuida! Mis manos sienten el impulso de acariciar cada centímetro de ese torso tan perfecto.

\- Voy a tomar algo refrescante, ¿por qué no me acompaña?

\- ¿Lo dice en serio?- Aviso a Lanie para que nos traiga dos cervezas bien frías, ambos permanecemos en silencio, tan sólo los pájaros suenan a nuestro alrededor.

\- Y dime, un chico como tú, ¿no debería de estar estudiando una carrera?

\- Provengo de una familia pobre, Señora. Estoy ahorrando para costearme los estudios, mi madre está muy orgullosa de mí.- su forma de hablar, el tono, las palabras...Me llaman la atención.

\- Seguro que sí, por cierto, no sé cómo te llamas.- éste se seca la mano antes de estrechármela.- Richard Castle, pero puedes llamarme Rick si lo prefiere, Señora.

\- Ya que estamos con las presentaciones, deja de llamarme Señora, me siento como una vieja. Dirígete a mí como Kate.

\- Entendido.

Los rayos de sol brillan con más intensidad en el torso sudado del joven, éste sonríe con los ojos cerrados. Mis deseos aumentan a un ritmo inquietante, estoy casada pero el placer es más poderoso.

\- Oye, Rick, ¿podrías echarme crema por la espalda?- Escucho como casi tira la cerveza que en ese momento estaba bebiendo.- ¿Disculpa? ¿No crees que es un poco osado?

\- ¡No me mires así! Tan sólo es crema, además, no hay nadie mirando. Relájate.- éste traga saliva al mismo tiempo que me pongo boca abajo. Desato la parte de arriba para que me eche la crema. Sus manos acarician mi espalda; un hormigueo recorre mi estómago.

\- ¡Me encanta este tiempo! ¡El verano es la mejor época del año! ¿Qué opinas?- Lo único que obtengo como respuesta es un sonido extraño proveniente de su garganta, debo de haberle puesto en una situación algo incómoda.- ¿Ya has terminado?

\- Sí Seño...Kate, puede darse la vuelta.- me pongo boca arriba sin darme cuenta de que no llevo la parte de arriba. La cara de Rick se torna de un rojo bastante intenso.- Yo...yo...-balbucea nervioso.- Lo siento...no debo mirar.

\- ¡Tranquilo! Estás nervioso, voy a taparme.- ¿qué me ocurre? Me ha excitado que este joven me haya mirado los pechos, ahora mismo estoy muy caliente y no es por el calor.- será mejor que vuelva a entrar, Lanie habrá preparado la comida. Ha sido un placer, Rick.

\- Lo mismo digo, Kate.- siento sus ojos clavados en mi cuerpo que ahora se aleja de él, esta vez me he controlado pero dudo que pueda combatir contra mis deseos la próxima vez que nos encontremos. Cosa que ya anhelo con toda mi alma.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Doy vueltas y vueltas en la enorme cama y nada, no hay forma de conciliar el sueño. La imagen de Rick me persigue en sueños, ha sido tan real; su tacto, sus besos y la forma de hacerme llegar a un placer extremo.

No me extraño al ver que continuo húmeda, ¿y qué mujer no se ha excitado alguna vez con un sueño erótico? Mi pelo revuelto me molesta, llevo tan sólo una camisa de un equipo de béisbol que me regaló mi padre hace unos años y unas bragas que ahora tendrán que ir a la lavadora.

 _Ahora habla Richard..._

Esa mujer no es de este planeta, ¿cómo es posible que con el tiempo que llevo trabajando para ellos, no me haya fijado en ella ni una sola vez? Hay que estar ciego para no observarla con detenimiento. Menos mal que se marchó de la piscina porque la erección que tuve a los pocos segundos me hubiese llevado a la tumba.

Mis ojos vagan por el precioso jardín, estoy orgulloso de él pero ahora mismo, pienso en esa musa. Sus ojos verdes con ese tono castaño que podría derretir a cualquiera, su cuerpo perfectamente creado. Esos labios...¡ Joder Rick Contrólate! Me grita una voz en mi interior, me arrodillo para quitar las malas hierbas.

 _Volvemos con Kate..._

Bajo con las sandalias a la cocina, me preparo un buen café con aroma a vainilla y dos nubes de azúcar. Salgo a la terraza para disfrutar de los primeros rayos de sol, cierro los ojos para dejar la mente en blanco; y de nuevo, aparece él. Me aferro a su cuerpo con ambas piernas y dejo que lleve él el ritmo cada vez más intenso. Sin darme cuenta, mi mano ha bajado hasta mi sexo, el cual pide a gritos salir de la ropa interior.

\- ¡Mierda!- Exclamo a los cuatro vientos, menos mal que nadie puede oírme. Busco a Rick con la mirada, pero no le encuentro. Tengo que volver a verle, para cerciorarme de que puedo controlarme cuando estoy cerca de él.

Al llegar al jardín me paro en seco, al parecer una tubería ha reventado y está todo encharcado.

\- ¡Señora...digo Kate! ¡No se acerque!- Exclama él desde la otra parte, lleva una llave inglesa y varias cosas más para arreglar el desastre que se ha creado. ¡No me lo puedo creer! Se ha quitado la ropa, si ya estaba bueno sin camiseta, ahora...Muevo la cabeza para sacarme esas ideas de la mente.

\- ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!- Le pregunto alzando la voz para que me escuche.- ¡Creo que había demasiada presión en una de las tuberías! ¡Lo arreglaré enseguida! ¡No se preocupe!- ¿Preocuparme por eso? Me da igual las tuberías, ahora mis ojos no apartan la mirada de sus bóxers. No puedo evitar morderme el labio al pensar que podría cometer una pequeña locura con ese joven.

\- Me parece que ya tengo trabajo para todo el día.- comenta mientras se seca el cuerpo con una toalla, su pelo ahora húmedo consigue que su rostro sea más perfecto de lo que era al principio.

\- No te agobies, todavía es pronto y el agua puede secarse con la brisa, será mejor que entres y te cambies de ropa. Puedes pillar un resfriado de los gordos.

\- ¿Entrar? Pero sí lo tengo prohibido, tengo ropa de repuesto en la caseta. Gracias por la oferta.- no pienso rendirme, le agarro del brazo.- Te invito a un café, no acepto un no.- éste permanece unos segundos hipnotizado por mi mirada cargada de deseo.

\- De acuerdo, pero después vuelvo al trabajo.- dejo que pase delante de mí, las vistas que tengo desde aquí son mejores. Entramos a la cocina y preparo una cafetera.

\- Esto no tardará mucho, bueno Rick. Cuéntame, ¿tienes alguna chica por ahí?- Su pregunta provoca que abre los ojos azules todavía más.- Tuve una relación pero no buscábamos lo mismo, ella sólo quería sexo y yo sentar la cabeza.

\- Eres joven, encontrarás a la mujer de tu vida. Dónde menos te lo esperes.- le suelto acortando las distancias, Rick camina hacia atrás algo intimidado.- Venga, tranquilo. No voy a morderte.- ¡Aunque me gustaría!

\- Tiene una casa muy bonita, debió de costarles mucho.

\- La compró Eric pero si nos separamos...la mitad irá para mí. La decoración es mía.- Rick asiente fascinado por los objetos exóticos que hay en el salón conectado con la cocina. Se detiene en la chimenea al ver una fila de elefantes colocado encima.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Era de mi madre, dice que los elefantes representan a una familia y bueno...somos nosotros en cierto modo.- respondo con tristeza y la voz entrecortada.- Lo siento mucho.

\- No pasa nada, fue hace unos años. Tengo que continuar con mi vida, es lo que quería ella para mí.

\- Para eso están las madres.- Rick vuelve a la cocina al ver que el café ya se ha hecho. Le vierto un poco en una taza y se la coloco en la mesa.- disfrútalo.

\- Lo haré, gracias.- sus ojos azules me llevan a otro nivel que jamás había experimentado. Sus manos están sobre la taza y mis dedos casi pueden rozarlo, si me moviese un poco.

\- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, Kate?

\- ¡Por supuesto!

\- Es una mujer casada, ¿por qué sigue conservando el apellido de soltera?- ¡Vaya! ¡Sí que se fija en los detalles!- Digamos que siempre me he considerado una mujer independiente, el cambiarse al apellido del marido lo veo una estupidez.

\- No quiero ofenderla pero pueden pensar que no está realmente enamorada de su marido.- ¡no puedo más! Acerco mi rostro al suyo, el olor al café invade mis fosas nasales.- ¿y qué opinas tú?

\- Yo...yo...no lo sé.- sé que me desea, lo noto en su mirada que ahora presta atención a mis labios. Ya no me importa sí nos pillan, acaricio sus fuertes brazos.- Vamos Rick, no te reprimas. Estamos solos.

\- ¡¿Perdón?! ¡No puedo! ¡Estás casada!

\- Pero...¿y si lo que piensan los demás es cierto? A lo mejor ya no siento nada por Eric y busco otras cosas, a otros hombres que me atraigan de verdad.- sus músculos se tensan ante mi acercamiento, no me coge las manos mientras éstas buscan su torso todavía húmedo.

\- Esto no está bien.- susurra él por si nos escucha Lanie.- ¿Engañar a su marido? ¿Por mí?

\- ¿Y por qué no?- ya casi puedo sentir sus labios saboreando los míos.- pero...pero...

\- ¡Kate, ya estoy aquí!- Exclama Lanie desde la puerta. Rick se aleja bruscamente de mi y se toma el café hirviendo para seguir con el trabajo. 


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Ya avisaron en la televisión que las temperaturas iban a subir unos grados más, pero no tenía ni idea de que el calor iba a ser tan exagerado. No quiero poner el aire acondicionado al máximo porque soy propensa a coger resfriados enseguida.

El sol broncea mi piel, disfruto del sol acompañada de una limonada bien refrescante; mi garganta seca lo agradece. El sonido del agua es algo que me relaja muchísimo, ahora mismo se está limpiando. De repente mi cabeza se gira al escuchar unos pasos, reconozco esa escultura desde lejos. Rick es magnífico, con esa espalda ancha y esos brazos; ya puedo sentirlos agarrándome.

Verlo en acción es algo que, curiosamente, me pone muchísimo. Puedo sentir como mi cuerpo comienza a vibrar a causa de la excitación.

\- ¡Buenos días Kate!- Me saluda desde la piscina, coge una red y comienza a limpiar el agua de cualquier bicho que se haya atrevido a darse un baño.- ¡Buenos días!- respondo sin apartar la vista de su culo.

\- ¿Has terminado con las rosas, Rick?- Pregunto al mismo tiempo que me levanto de la hamaca, mi piel brilla gracias a la crema bronceadora.- Sí, voy a limpiar la piscina por si desea darse un baño.

\- Como quieras, Rick por favor, ya te he dicho que me tutees, no me gusta que me trates de usted. Me haces sentir más mayor de lo que en realidad soy.

\- Lo siento. Kate.- se disculpa y continua limpiando, ajeno a mis pasos que van acortando las distancias. El pelo se le pega a la frente, está sudado y eso me atrae todavía más.

Se dispone a limpiar la piscina y puedo ver cómo sus músculos se contraen para mover el limpiafondos, es un Dios y yo quiero probarlo. Me he quedado totalmente hipnotizada.

\- Kate, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí. Cuando termines avísame que quiero refrescarme un poco.

\- Entendido.

\- Y.- ahora estoy justo a su lado, mis yemas rozan sus músculos tensos por el esfuerzo.- si quieres, puedes darte un baño. Te lo mereces.

Abre los ojos pero rápidamente me dedica una sonrisa pícara. No veo que le moleste la idea.

\- No será necesario, gracias.

 _Unos minutos más tarde..._

Comienzo a quitarme las gafas, las dejo sobre la hamaca. Camino hasta la ducha colocada cerca de la piscina. Noto su mirada posada en mi cuerpo, y eso, me lleva a otro nivel. Él está de pie junto a las escaleras de la piscina. Me giro y me choco contra su cuerpo, él que anhelo saborear.

\- Rick...

\- ¿Sí...?- Pregunta tragando saliva, de nuevo, él y yo solos. Él con el pecho descubierto y yo con un bikini. Levanto la mirada para observarlo detenidamente y veo que sus intensos ojos azules se centran en mi boca, ambos necesitamos esto y no voy a ser yo la que rechaze esta oportunidad.

Antes de que pueda decir nada rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y me pongo de puntillas para alcanzar desesperadamente sus labios. Siento como sus manos bajan por mi cuerpo hasta detenerse en mi trasero. Para mi sorpresa, me aprieta contra su cadera para que sienta cómo su erección va creciendo ante nuestros roces y movimientos.

Un ronco gemido sale de su garganta que me hace enloquecer y acercarlo más a mí, mi lengua asalta su boca y él no se queda atrás, me toma en sus brazos y nuestros sexos conectan de forma más brutal.

\- ¿De verdad quieres continuar, Kate?

\- ¡Pues claro!- Respondo jadeando, ahora no puede dejarme con las ganas.

Rick me lleva hasta un sillón blanco, me deja en el borde mientras él se coloca entre mis piernas de rodillas. Nuestros rostros permanecen en la misma altura y no puedo dejar de besarlo casi de forma salvaje y desesperada. Su reacción no tarda en llegar y me acerca su bulto hasta mi humedad arrancando un gemido desde lo más profundo de mi garganta.

\- ¡Oh Rick!- mis manos están entrelazadas en su pelo revuelto y húmedo. Éste sonríe , baja sus labios por mi mandíbula, saboreando cada centímetro de mi piel; consiguiendo que jadee todavía más. Noto que sus manos suben desde mi trasero hasta la parte de arriba del bikini, el cual cae al suelo en cuestión de segundos. Detiene sus besos y se aleja para observarme, me ruborizo ante su mirada llena de deseo.

Baja su boca hasta uno de mis pechos y besa un pezón para, momentos después, metérselo sin pensar en la boca y succionarlo. Le da pequeños mordiscos provocando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Un gemido se escapa al notar cómo su mano libre colma de atenciones al otro pezón.

Le cojo la gara y lo atraigo hacia mi boca, le beso con pasión. Sus brazos me toman para cambiar las posiciones.

\- Rick, ¿qué haces?

\- Shhh, ahora lo verás.

Se sienta con las bermudas desabrochadas dejando ver su bóxer y la excitación retenida. Me coloca a horcajadas sobre su erección y ambos soltamos un gemido. Sus manos se deslizan hasta el nudo del bikini; lo desata con maestría.

\- No estamos en igual de condiciones, Rick.- protesto al ver cómo él todavía lleva la ropa interior puesta.

\- Ya lo veo...- Sonríe de una forma que me estremece. Me acerca más a él para degustar sus labios adictivos. Bajo mis manos hasta la cremallera de sus bermudas, mi mano puede sentir el deseo de Rick para poseerme. Ahora nuestros cuerpos gritan con más intensidad, tan sólo su ropa interior nos impide disfrutar por completo.

Lentamente, introduzco mi mano bajo la tela, acaricio la punta de su enorme erección con mi dedo pulgar, provocando que él se excite todavía más.

\- Rick...te necesito.- jadeo mientras lleva sus manos hasta mi humedad, comienza a acariciar con suavidad los pliegues, dejando que un escalofrío recorra mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Tienes calor?- Me pregunta sonriendo de forma lujuriosa.- ¿por qué?- Le respondo con ganas de seguir. Me coge entre sus brazos y su erección roza directamente con mi sexo necesitado de ella. Realiza un movimiento que hace que su punta roce mi hinchado clítoris a punto de estallar.

Nos acercamos hasta el borde de la piscina pero él se detiene y se dirige hacia las escaleras, con cada paso su erección me roza deliberadamente consiguiendo que me estremezca. Un latigazo me sube por la espalda y un calor de instala en mi vientre a la espera de sofocarlo.

\- Rick...-ambos compartimos una mirada intensa, nuestros reflejan el deseo y la pasión por compartir este momento. Llega lo que tanto he deseado, desde que lo vi cuidando de las rosas y mi apreciado jardín.

\- ¿Preparada?- Asiento con la cabeza. Antes de que pueda darme cuenta, se entierra en mi interior de forma brusca, llenando cada centímetro de mi sexo. Su boca se posa en la mía para ahogar los gritos de placer que se me escapan con cada embestida. Mis uñas se clavan en su espalda para sentir por completo cómo me penetra y me abre para él.

Sus movimientos no se hacen esperar y entra y sale de mí una sola vez, me mira preguntando si quiere que siga y mi respuesta es sencilla: acerco su boca a la mía y la devoro. Entonces Rick comienza a penetrarme de forma rítmica y frenética, su boca deja de besarme para lamer, morder y succionar mi cuello, siento que podría estar haciéndolo con eternamente con él.

Una de sus manos que está sujetando el borde de la piscina se dirige hacia mi clítoris y comienza a excitarlo provocando el comienzo de un orgasmo que se centra en el duro centro de mi deseo. Necesito correrme y parece que Rick me lee la mente porque sus acometidas se hacen más brutales y su boca baja hasta la superficie de la piscina donde a veces sobresalen mis erectos pezones.

Siento que se mueve y todavía dentro de mí, se dirige a las escaleras de la piscina ¿va a salirse? pero antes de terminar de subirlas, se da la vuelta y me sienta sobre su regazo, siseando por la excitación que le recorre el cuerpo. Me mira a los ojos y me acaricia la espalda hasta bajar a mi culo, el cual toma con las dos manos y lo aprieta haciéndome que cierre los ojos por las sensaciones de tenerlo dentro y a mi merced.

\- ¡Oh Rick!- Mis manos agarran el nacimiento de su pelo al llegar al clímax total sintiendo cómo nos corremos al mismo tiempo. Ambos nos dejamos caer en el césped artificial.- ¡Madre mía!- Exclamo sin apenas respiración.

\- Espero que hayas disfrutado.- responde él acariciando el vientre con la yema de los dedos.- No lo dudes, para ser tan joven...parece que este tema lo dominas muy bien.

\- Creo que debería de volver al trabajo.

\- Lanie habrá preparado la comida, si me quieres acompañar...

\- Eso sería abusar.

\- ¿Después de lo que hemos hecho? ¡Venga, no acepto un no!

\- Está bien, lo haré por ti.- me responde con una sonrisa y guiñándome un ojo.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Me levanto de la cama por culpa del calor, pero no es por la temperatura. Mi cuerpo no deja de pensar en Rick. Ese joven me tortura de una forma que jamás experimentaría.

 _A la mañana siguiente..._

Observo a los trabajadores, esta noche quiero relajarme con los amigos. Lanie, junto con otras mujeres, se encarga de la cocina. Otras personas se dedican a decorar el jardín trasero, donde quiero celebrar la fiesta. Aprovecho algún momento para buscar a Rick.

\- Señora, ¿cuantas mesas necesita?- Un hombre de mediana edad, moreno y bajito se dirige a mí .- pues unas cinco o seis más o menos. De las redondas.- el hombre lo apunta todo y se marcha para continuar con los preparativos.

¿Por qué no puedo quitarme a Rick de la cabeza? Tan sólo es sexo, camino por la casa sin rumbo fijo. Saludo a las personas que se van cruzando por mi camino. Mi interior da un vuelco al escuchar su voz, me detengo.

\- Vamos Ricky, será divertido.- no reconozco la voz de la chica pero deduzco que es de su edad; asomo ligeramente la cabeza para ver la escena.- Maddie, ya sabes que tengo que trabajar. Y tú deberías de hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿Lo dices por esa zorra que vive aquí? No le tengo miedo.- mis impulsos me obligan a salir pero me controlo al ver que Rick se detiene.

\- No te atrevas a insultarle, es tu jefa. ¿Recuerdas?- La joven rubia de ojos azules y un cuerpo de escándalo acorta la poca distancia que hay entre Rick y ella.

\- Venga, uno rápido. Nadie nos verá.- Esa tal Maddie baja su mano hasta el paquete de Rick, el cual se estremece. ¿Qué hago? Decido salir a interrumpir.

\- A menos que haya algo de utilidad para usted ahí dentro, le sugiero que quite la mano enseguida.- Rick se sonroja al verme.- Esto es un lugar de glamour. Si quiere un buen polvo búsquelo en otra parte, Señorita.

Maddie se aleja maldiciendo para sí misma. Rick y yo nos miramos sin saber qué decir.

-¿Es tu novia?

\- ¿Cómo? - Pregunta él algo avergonzado por la situación. - Responde.- mi semblante serio le asusta.

\- ¡Claro que no! Ya te dije que no tengo novia. Tan sólo buscaba a alguien que le diese placer.- con majestuosidad, camino hasta él. Rick traga saliva al verme tan cerca.

\- Sólo puedes darme placer a mí, ¿entendido?

-Esto no está bien Señora Beckett.- vuelve a llamarme de esa forma, sólo porque dos trabajadores pasaban por nuestro lado. Le agarro el cuello de la camisa.

\- Mira Rick, lo que sentí contigo...jamás lo había experimentado con otro hombre. Me gustó y no voy a renunciar a eso.

\- No puedo hacerlo otra vez. Estás casada, ¿y si nos pillan?- Realmente está aterrado, me da hasta pena.- De acuerdo, si es lo que deseas...pero yo te esperaré. Ven a la fiesta de esta noche, lo necesitas después de tanto trabajo.

 _Esa misma noche..._

Busco mi lencería que Lanie define como sexy. Un precioso vestido rojo ajustado a mis caderas cubre mi cuerpo hasta las rodillas. Me pongo unos tacones negros.

Al verme en el espejo, decido dejarme el pelo suelto. Los tirabuzones llegan hasta mis hombros descubiertos.

Lanie y otro joven van recibiendo a los invitados. Bajo por las escaleras agarrada a la barandilla.

\- ¡Javier, Kevin!- Mis amigos de la comisaría han decidido presentarse. Uno con acompañante y el otro soltero que ahora no aparta la vista de Lanie.

-¡Katherine!-Exclaman ellos sabiendo que odio que me llamen así.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Ya queréis fastidiarme la noche?-dos besos para los dos y para la mujer rubia que acompaña a Kevin.

\- ¿A qué se debe esta fiesta, Beckett? - Me pregunta Espo, un hombre de unos treinta y pocos años y de origen hispano.

\- Me apetecía, la noche es perfecta. Veréis vuestros nombres en una tarjeta.- los tres asienten, se marchan al jardín trasero.

 _Minutos más tarde..._

Me rindo, parece que Rick ha optado por darme plantón. Será mejor que regrese con los invitados que ahora disfrutan de una cena exquisita.

Me siento con mis amigos, hablo con ellos, escucho sus historias. Unos camareros aparecen para empezar a preparar los cócteles y demás.

Un Dj enciende su portátil y conecta los enormes altavoces. Tras terminar de cenar, las mesas y sillas desaparecen para dar paso a una pista de baile.

- _¡Vamos a disfrutar de la noche!-_ Exclama el Dj antes de poner la primera canción.

Me dejo llevar por la música, un hombre al que ahora no recuerdo haber visto lleva sus manos hasta mis caderas para bailar. De repente alguien lo aparta de forma brusca.

\- ¡Rick, has venido!- Éste aprovecha que nadie nos ve para llevarme a un sitio alejado de los demás. Terminamos en una habitación que solemos prestar a los invitados.

\- ¿Por qué nos hemos ido de la fiesta? - Pregunto sin entender nada.

\- Porque no quiero que nos vean juntos. Todos saben que soy tu jardinero.- mis ojos se dirigen a su cuerpo, lleva unos tejanos y una camiseta ajustada.

\- Vale, entonces. ¿Qué hacemos mientras tanto? ¿Jugar al veo veo?

\- Yo había pensado en algo... Diferente. Por cierto, estás preciosa con ese vestido.

\- Gracias.- no sé si es por la cantidad de alcohol que he ingerido pero percibo el deseo en su mirada. Tan sólo la luz de la luna nos ilumina.

\- Tu noche acaba de empezar. - me susurra al oído, sus fuertes manos acarician mi espalda, bajan la cremallera. El vestido cae dejando ver mi lencería que me he puesto para él.

\- Eres perfecta y ahora mismo... Te quiero dar el placer que tanto anhelas. - es como si me leyese la mente.

Nuestros pasos se coordinan, él hacia delante y yo hacia detrás hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama.  
Lentamente me va bajando el tanga a la vez que besa mis muslos. No puedo evitar estremecerme al sentir sus dedos en mi sexo, moviéndolos en círculos.

De nuevo vuelve a subir mis labios por mi vientre, succionando cada centímetroo mientras sus dedos acarician mi clítoris ahora hinchado y caliente.

\- Mmm... Me gusta lo que veo. - susurra a la vez que se baja los pantalones. Me empuja con suavidad hasta la cama, ambos estamos de frente.

\- Te quiero dentro de mí, ahora.- le suplico jadeando, éste me dedica una sonrisa pícara antes de volver a juntar sus labios con los míos.

Saborea uno de mis pezones mientras acaricia el otro para colmarlo de placer.

\- ¡Kate!- nuestros cuerpos se paralizan al escuchar la voz de Lanie tras la puerta.

\- ¡Mierda!- Rick, todavía con la erección se levanta y se esconde en el baño. Me visto rápidamente.

\- Lanie, ¿qué ocurre?- La chica me echa una mirada de arriba abajo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Lo mismo puedo preguntarte yo.- me responde guiándome un ojo. - no sé si sabes que estás casada.

\- No estaba haciendo nada. Quería un poco de intimidad.

\- Lo que tú digas, los invitados ya se marchan. Tendrás que despedirte de ellos.

\- Bajo enseguida.- Lanie se marcha con una sonrisa en la cara. Rick sale del baño.

\- ¡Madre mía! Por los pelos.

\- A mí esto...me ha excitado todavia más.

\- Kate, eres increíble.

\- Ambos sabemos que lo soy. -me acerco a él y le acaricio su todavía bulto bajo los calzoncillos.- esto no ha terminado.

\- Eso pensaba. Deberia irme. Buenas noches Kate.

\- Hasta pronto, Rick.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Bajo las escaleras casi que de dos en dos para abrir la puerta. La persona que espera en la entrada me dedica su mejor sonrisa.

\- ¡Papá! - me abalanzo a sus brazos como cuando era pequeña.

\- ¡Katie! Cielo, cada vez te veo más guapa. ¿Cómo lo haces?

\- ¡Oh calla! Sabes que no hago nada. Son los genes.- le acompaño a la cocina para tomar algo refrescante. Lanie aparece para llevar el equipaje a la habitación de invitados.

\- Cuando me llamaste ayer pensé que bromeabas.

\- Nos dan unas mini vacaciones. Aunque sean de una semana.

\- ¡Nos lo vamos a pasar genial! Si quieres podemos ir a pescar. - mi padre casi escupe la cerveza.

\- Pero Katie, lo detestas. - tiene razón pero apenas le veo.- lo haré por ti.- respondo encogiendo los hombros.

Percibo a Rick desde dónde estoy sentada, y me muerdo el labio como un acto reflejo.

\- Cielo, ¿a qué viene esa cara? No te veía así de feliz desde que tu madre te regaló el coche.

\- No es nada, tenía la mente en otra parte.- me he ruborizado y apuesto a que mi padre no lo ha pasado por alto.

\- ¿Pensabas en Eric? - Pregunta con cierto tono de sarcasmo. Me levanto y comienzo a caminar por el salón.

\- Sé que no te cae bien pero, ¿podrías fingir delante de mí?

\- Katie.- me agarra las manos.- sabes que eso no es posible.

Ambos nos giramos al escuchar como la puerta se abre, Rick se queda congelado.

\- Lo... Lo siento, no quería interrumpirles.

\- No pasa nada Rick, ¿necesitas algo?

\- Quería decirte que hoy necesito salir antes, tengo que ir a la ciudad.

\- Entendido, mañana te quiero aquí a primera hora.

\- De acuerdo gracias Kate. - y mi amante se marcha sin tan siquiera compartir una mirada con mi padre.

\- ¿Qué narices acaba de pasar?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Le pregunto sin darle importancia.

\- A ese trato que tienes con ese joven, es tu jardinero, ¿ verdad?  
\- Sí, ¿y qué? Se ocupa de las rosas y demás cosas, tan sólo soy amable con él.

\- Por cómo te miraba, has sido demasiado "amable"

\- ¡Papá! ¿Estás loco? Estoy casada, ¿recuerdas?

\- Yo sí, pero ese joven puede hacer que pierdas la cabeza. Y no lo niegues. - ladeo la cabeza en gesto de derrota.

\- ¿Te apetece que vayamos a la playa?- Mi padre asiente no muy convencido. Desde que mi madre murió establecimos unas normas: primera, no hablar de ella, segunda, no mencionar nada sobre mi matrimonio y tercera, no hablar de deportes.

 _Unas horas más tarde..._

Regresamos de la playa algo más alegres, nos ha sentado bien el mar y la brisa marina.

\- Oye cielo, respecto a lo de esta mañana, lo siento. Es que... Sabes lo que opino de Eric.

\- Lo sé, pero a mamá le gustaba y ahora no puedo echarme atrás.

Acabamos de romper dos de las tres normas pero no nos afecta, estamos demasiado agotados.

Mi padre se da una buena ducha mientras que yo salgo al jardín para relajarme. Cojo una rosa y me la acerco a la nariz, me recuerdan tanto a ella.

\- ¿Kate? - Rick aparece por detrás casi sin avisar, lo que provoca que le agarre del brazo y le haga una llave de karate.

\- ¡Oh dios, Rick! Lo siento mucho, me has asustado.

\- No pasa nada, estoy bien.- pero el que se agarre el hombro derecho no es buena señal, le ayudo a levantarse.

\- ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso?

\- Bueno... Digamos que es una pasión secreta que tengo. Nunca se sabe.

Observo el dolor en el rostro de Rick, ambos entramos dentro para que le ponga un poco de hielo en el hombro.

\- El hombre que ha venido, ¿es tu padre? - Asiento mientras busco los cubitos. - está de mini vacaciones.

\- Parece simpático y se nota que te quiere.

\- Así es él, nos apoyamos aunque apenas nos veamos.

-Katie, había pensado que...- pero mi padre deja de hablar al ver que nos encontramos demasiado juntos. - ¿qué ocurre aquí?

\- Le he tirado al suelo y se ha hecho daño en el hombro.

\- Su hija tiene mucha fuerza. - comenta Rick sujetando la bolsa de hielo.

\- Tienes razón, por cierto, soy Jim.

\- Richard Castle pero todos me llaman Rick. - ambos se estrechan la mano, respiro aliviada al ver la escena.

\- Dime Rick, ¿te gusta el béisbol?

\- ¡Papá! Ya sabes que no puedes hablar de eso.

\- Contigo no pero con personas ajenas sí.- Rick sonríe al ver la discusión entre padre e hija.

\- Me gusta, Jim pero, desgraciadamente, no he visto nunca un partido fuera de casa.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Eso es algo que no puedo tolerar! - Intercambio una mirada confusa con Rick.

\- Papá, no le agobies, acaba de sufrir un accidente.

\- Sí, provocado por ti. Se merece que al menos le recompensemos. Este domingo hay partido, Richard, ¿quieres venir?

\- ¿Habla en serio Señor? No quiero causar molestias.

\- No digas tonterías y llámame Jim. Y ahora, tengo hambre, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar algo por ahí?

\- Yo tengo que seguir trabajando, ha sido un placer conocerte, Jim.

\- ¿No vienes?- Salir con Rick en público es demasiado arriesgado, sobre todo si mis amigos me ven.  
\- Venga Katie, déjale el resto del dia libre, iremos a un bar corriente.

La idea de cenar fuera con ellos... No me parece la más adecuada pero no quiero discutir otra vez con mi padre.

\- Está bien, pero cenamos y volvemos.

Subo a mi habitación para ducharme y arreglarme. Tras unos largos minutos de indecisión, opto por un vestido rojo escotado y ajustado a mis caderas.

Mi pelo ondulado cae por mis hombros, el collar de una mariposa azul me adorna el cuello. Rick se queda sin palabras al verme bajar por las escaleras.

\- Vaya, Kate, estás deslumbrante.- Rick lleva una camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados y unos vaqueros, elegante e informal al mismo tiempo.

\- Tú también estás guapo, ¿y mi padre?- Sé que ahora mismo mi jardinero me come con la mirada, respiro profundamente.

\- Nos espera fuera, ¿vamos? - Ofrece su brazo para evitar que me caiga. Lo acepto, al menos hasta que lleguemos al bar.

 _Minutos más tarde..._

Mi padre charla animadamente con el camarero que nos atiende, dejo que él pida por mí. Unas chicas de la mesa de al lado sonríen y señalan a Rick pero éste les ignora, tan sólo mira la carta.

\- Rick, ¿estás bien? - Le susurro para evitar que mi padre ponga la oreja.

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Porque esas niñas no te han quitado el ojo desde que hemos entrado. - respondo echándome para atrás.

\- Son crías Kate, ¿estás celosa?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - pero en mi interior, deseo que esas niñatas desaparezcan del bar.

\- He pedido sangría, espero que os guste.- no recuerdo la última vez que vi a mi padre tan feliz.

\- No me digas Jim, la probaste en España.

\- Pues resulta que sí, en uno de mis muchos viajes. Es una bebida dulce y que puede alegrarnos la noche.

El camarero regresa con una jarra llena de un líquido rosado y los platos que mi padre ha pedido. Los tres empezamos a cenar, la verdad es que me estoy divirtiendo.

Una jarra detrás de otra, ya no sé si es por la sangría o el local pero un sofoco recorre mi cuerpo. Aprovecho la ausencia de mi padre y me acerco a Rick.

\- No creas que he olvidado lo de la otra noche.-éste se gira con los ojos abiertos pero a la vez atrayentes.- refrescame la memoria.- me susurra en el oído.

\- Ese polvo que fue interrumpido por Lanie. Hoy no te escapas.- mi mano acaricia su pierna por debajo de la mesa, se detiene en su entrepierna. Empiezo a masajear su pene por encima de los pantalones.

\- ¡Kate! ¡Podrían pillarnos!- En ese momento sale mi padre del baño.- Cielo, me voy a casa, he bebido demasiado.

\- ¿Te acompañamos?

\- No, tranquila cielo, disfrutad de la noche.- paga la cuenta y se marcha dejándonos solos.

\- Tengo una idea.- le agarro la mano y lo llevo hasta el baño de Señoras. Entramos y echo el cerrojo.

\- ¿Estás loca? ¿Y si nos ven?

\- Nosotros somos los únicos, relájate.- El nerviosismo de Rick es evidente pero yo le deseo, aquí y ahora.

Mis manos se posan en su camisa desabrochando los botones mientras devoro sus labios. Éste se quita la camisa tirándola al suelo, mis ojos observan su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido.

\- ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo en el baño? - Me pregunta con la respiración entre cortada.

\- Te necesito Rick, me da igual dónde hacerlo. ¿Quieres ir a otro sitio?- Me aparta y sale del baño, vuelve al momento con una sonrisa.

\- Ven conmigo.- me agarra de la mano y me lleva por unas escaleras que hay en el bar.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - Pregunto al ver una pequeña y bonita habitación con una cama en el centro.

\- Resulta que, por un módico precio, puedes tener una velada con la pareja en esta sala "VIP".

\- ¡Vaya! No volveré a dejarme llevar por las apariencias.

Esta vez, Rick lleva la iniciativa, enciende el equipo de música y avanza hacia mí con el pecho al descubierto.

\- No me he traído preservativos.- me aferro a su cuello. - Me da igual.- respondo rozando mis labios con los suyos.

\- ¿Tomas la píldora?

\- Si así te quedas más tranquilo...ahora calla y bésame.

Nuestros cuerpos gritan por salir de la ropa y sentir piel con piel. Rick me baja la cremallera para rápidamente posar sus labios sobre mi cuello. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me coge en brazos y me lleva hasta la cama.

Mi cuerpo se estremece ante sus besos y caricias, un gemido se escapa por mi garganta al sentir sus dedos fríos en mi interior.

\- ¡Oh Rick...! - Levanto las piernas para que me quite el tanga.- Veo que ya estás preparada.

\- Esto es lo que me provocas y lo sabes. - respondo entre jadeos, Rick vuelve a subir para saborear mis labios, se deshace de su bóxer con agilidad.

Introduce su enorme erección con delicadeza dentro de mí. Me aferro a sus caderas con mis piernas. Sus embestidas me llenan de vida, ¿cómo es posible que no conociese a este hombre antes?

\- ¡Dios, Kate! - Exclama antes de correrse en mi interior, se deja caer en la cama sudoroso.

\- Has...has estado genial Rick. - apoyo mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

\- Gracias, tú también eres buena en esto.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Los radiantes rayos de sol traspasan las cortinas para darme directamente en los ojos pero no es eso lo que me hace despertarme.

\- ¡Buenos días Katie!- Mi padre me sorprende cada día más, tararea una canción mientras prepara café y tortitas.

\- Vaya papá, no recuerdo la última vez que te vi tan feliz.

\- Hoy tenemos partido, he hablado con Richard.- si mi padre supiese lo que hicimos en el bar...Quizás borraría esa sonrisa.

\- ¿Sigue trabajando?

\- Sí y la verdad hija, deberías darle unas merecidas vacaciones.- mi padre deja una taza de café humeante en mi sitio.

\- ¿Crees que no se lo hemos ofrecido? Pero sólo piensa en ganar dinero para ir a una buena Universidad.- mi estómago comienza a rugir al oler las famosas tortitas de Jim Beckett.

Fijo la mirada en la parte trasera de la casa, el sonido de las olas nos acompañan mientras desayunamos en la terraza.

\- Este lugar es maravilloso Katie, a tu madre le encantaba la playa.- percibo la tristeza en su tono de voz, un trágico accidente se llevó la vida de mi madre cuando yo tenía veinte años.

\- ¡Buenos días!- Lanie aparece casi de forma misteriosa, mi padre le recibe con un caluroso abrazo.

\- ¿Cómo estás Lanie? Te veo muy bien.

\- Tengo una anfitriona que me cuida muy bien.- me guiña un ojo, yo le respondo con una sonrisa.

\- Eso espero, ¿nos acompañas? Siempre hago comida de más.

\- Muchas gracias pero tengo que declinar tu oferta, oye Kate.- dejo la taza en la mesa.- ¿podemos hablar?

\- Por supuesto.- me levanto y nos metemos en la cocina.- dime, ¿qué ocurre?

\- ¿Podría tomarme unas semanas libres?- Lanie sabe que, a pesar de ser amigas, yo me considero bastante estricta.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Hay algo que no te he contado.- empiezo a preocuparme por ella pero en vez de tristeza atisbo una sonrisa.

\- ¿Vas a decírmelo?

\- ¡Me voy a casar!- Exclama levantando su mano izquierda,un anillo precioso decora su dedo angular.

\- ¡Enhorabuena!- Nos abrazamos y saltamos de alegría.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

\- He estado demasiado ocupada con los preparativos y no sé si te alegrarías.

\- Serás idiota, eres mi mejor amiga Lanie. Claro que puedes tomarte las semanas que necesites.

\- No hace falta decir que estás invitada. Pero no es conveniente que Eric se presente, sabes cómo es.

\- Por él no te preocupes, anoché me mandó un correo y al parecer va a seguir fuera más tiempo.

\- ¿Te ves capaz de ir sin pareja?- La imagen de Rick me viene a la cabeza, no pierdo nada por preguntar.

\- Buscaré a alguien y ahora vete, si necesitas dinero o lo que sea; no dudes en pedírmelo, ¿entendido?- Mi amiga asiente, volvemos a abrazarnos.

Cuando regreso a la terraza, observo a mi padre charlando con Rick, va sin camiseta

\- ¡Ah Katie! Ya creía que no volvería a verte.- Rick y yo compartimos una mirada intensa, sé lo que piensa y eso me produce escalofríos.

\- ¿A qué hora es el partido?- Pregunto poniéndome las gafas de sol.- Dentro de unas horas, limpio todo esto y me doy una ducha.

\- Vale papá, yo voy a trabajar un poco y después tomaré el sol.

Mi padre desaparece con las tazas y los vasos, Rick continúa sentado. Ambos permanecemos en silencio observando el paisaje.

\- Será mejor que adelante el trabajo acumulado.- pero la mano de Rick me lo impide, me sienta sobre él quedando cara a cara.

\- Estos días te he echado de menos.- me susurra mientras sus manos acarician mi espalda por debajo de la camiseta.

\- Pero si he estado aquí, apenas he salido.- respondo rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

\- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.- su sonrisa pícara provoca que mi temperatura corporal aumente.

Acabo de caer en que sigo con el pijama, es decir, no llevo sujetador y eso, Rick, lo ha notado porque dirige sus manos a mis pechos ahora receptivos.

Me dejo llevar por sus besos en el cuello, sus diminutos pellizcos en mis pezones. Su erección ya pide a gritos salir de su ropa interior pero ahora no es el momento, por mucho que lo desee.

\- Rick, Rick.- apoyo mis manos en su pecho para alejarlo.- quiero hacerlo, de verdad que sí.

\- ¿Pero...?

\- Mi padre nos puede pillar, si después del partido te ves con fuerzas...Te esperaré en la orilla de la playa.

\- ¿Prometido?- Le proporciono un beso en los labios mientras acaricio su pelo.

\- Prometido.- con suavidad me levanta, mis pezones siguen erguidos y eso sólo puedo calmarlo con un buen baño.

\- Nos vemos luego, Kate.

\- Hasta dentro de unas horas, Rick.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Vuelvo a mirar el reloj del móvil, habíamos quedado hace veinte minutos y Rick no aparece, no creo que le haya pasado nada pues mi padre me habría avisado con un mensaje o una llamada. Jim le habrá entretenido tomando una cerveza o hablando sobre el juego de un integrante del equipo...

El calor, a pesar de estar con la compañía de la luna, me hace comenzar a sentir mi piel húmeda y mirando hacia atrás para cerciorarme de que no hay ningún intruso mirón, decido desvestirme y darme y chapuzón.

Me acerco a la orilla y el agua está fresca pero no como para quitarme la idea de la cabeza, una vez dentro recuerdo la primera vez que lo hicimos en la piscina, era algo diferente y nuevo para mi, electrizante y sensual. El momento aparece nítido en mi mente y un calor sube por mi estomago hasta mi mejillas tornándolas de un color rojizo. Sacudo la cabeza y me sumerjo en el agua para bajar la temperatura de mi cuerpo.

Acababa de darme un baño refrescante para calmar mis pensamientos sobre Rick, ese muchacho me deja siempre fuera de juego, o con un calentón de mil demonios. Sus movimientos sensuales y con experiencia se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente.

Ahogo un gemido mordiendo mi labio inferior y evitando que la toalla se me escurra y deje ver a la luna mi cuerpo desnudo y con perlas de agua tras mi baño nocturno. El baño no ha hecho su función de calmar mis calores precoitales y me acuerdo de Rick y de todos sus antepasados por ser el agua y no él quien los sofoque.

Cierro los ojos y escucho que alguien pisa la arena y que respira de forma entrecortada por la carrera, sonrío sin girarme todavia y noto que se acerca todo lo que puede a mi sin rozarme. Huelo su colonia mezclado con el olor característico de la playa, unas mariposas comienzan a revolotear por a anticipación.

Rick no se mueve, sólo respira cada vez más sosegado y cercano a mí, ambos permanecemos quietos: él a la espera de que me mueva y le de acceso a cualquier parte de mi cuerpo.

Nuestras respiraciones se acompasan y sonreímos por la espera, me giro y lo veo despeinado, con la camiseta que se ajusta a sus bíceps y a su espalda un poco sudada por la carrera y la humedad del ambiente.

Rick me observa con admiración y pasa su mirada de mis ojos a mis labios y otra vez a mis ojos, no sabe dónde colocar sus manos y para ayudarlo, dejo que la toalla se deslice por mi cuerpo dejándome desnuda y sintiéndome poderosa. Lo miro de arriba hacia abajo y noto que cierta zona de su pantalón va estirándose ante las vistas que tiene.

Tomo sus manos y las coloco sobre mis caderas, sus dedos me queman y me aprietan mientras su cara se acerca a la mía haciendo que note su aliento caliente y expectante. Me muerdo el labio y un suspiro ronco sale de su garganta.

\- Hola, tardón.

\- Hola, y lo siento, no iba a darle esquinazo a tu padre. Se le veía ilusionado y me estaba contando anécdotas de los partidos y no le pensaba decir "perdona, señor Beckett, pero tengo que dejarlo porque tengo unas ganas tremendas de ir a ver a su hija y hacerle el amor hasta que salga el sol".

\- Eso no pero cualquier otra excusa hubiese valido.

\- La próxima vez me inventaré otra cosa.

\- Y ahora, ¿has pensado en algo?

\- Había pensado en un baño en la playa con una venus desnuda pero se me ha adelantado la propia venus. Así que solo tengo la opción de dejarme en las mismas condiciones que ella. ¿Me ayudas?

\- Será un placer...

Sonrío maliciosamente y mis manos tropiezan con su camiseta, la levantan y comienzan a desabrochar sus pantalones pausadamente para martirizarlo. Me mira suplicante para que aligere pero quiero que vea y note lo que yo he esperado hasta que llegara, aunque no ha sido su culpa...

Presiono un poco su erección y deja escapar el aire que contiene en sus pulmones, una sonrisa victoriosa se escapa de mis labios cuando dejo sus pantalones caer en la arena. Rick harto de esperar me agarra y me acerca hasta que nuestros cuerpos se pegan completamente, se ha cansado de esperar. Una de sus manos toma mi nuca y nuestras bocas colisionan en un beso desesperado en el que la lengua del otro se abre paso casi por la fuerza e intenta tomar el control.

Su cadera se roza deliberadamente con a mia y consigue que una humedad conocida se instale en los pliegues necesitados de la atención de Rick. La mano que sostenía mi nuca desciende hasta uno de mis pechos y lo acaricia de forma sutil y muy ligera consiguiendo que mi piel se erice.

Mi boca recorre su mandíbula y comienza a besar su cuello a la vez que sus manos se aprietan contra mis nalgas y me arrastran irremediablemente hasta su dura erección. Mi dedo indice se introduce en el elástico de los bóxers y acaricia la piel que arde en deseo y placer por el roce, un poco más y noto su glande apuntando hacia su ombligo en una pugna con sus calzoncillos por salir de su apretada prisión.

Noto su impaciencia cuando un movimiento brusco de su pelvis me sobresalta y me hace mirarlo detenidamente, sus ojos dilatados por el placer me observan deseando que lo termine de desnudar.

\- No, espera...

Yo lo miro desconcertada no entiendo por qué nos para cuando estábamos a punto de saltar sobre el otro, se acerca a los pantalones y saca su cartera. Comprueba algo que no consigo ver pues está de espaldas a mi y cuando se vuelve noto su mirada un matiz de angustia y preocupación.

\- Kate, no llevo...

\- Rick, ¿qué pasa?

\- Pues que con las prisas y el partido, luego con ver que llegaba tarde a la playa y que estarías sola y que no te podía avisar porque no tengo bateria en el móvil pues que... joder Kate.

Se acaba por aturullar y no termino de entender lo que le ocurre.

\- Rick, si tienes que irte no pasa nada, o si pasa algo puedes decirlo. No pasa nada de verdad.

\- No es que me tenga que ir, es que no llevo...

Dice la última palabra en un susurro que no consigo escuchar con el ruido de las olas romper en la orilla. Pero creo que sé por dónde van los tiros.

\- Perdona pero no he escuchado nada.

Resopla como un crío en su primera vez, reprimo una carcajada.

\- Joder, Kate, que no llevo condones y que encima llego tarde y me esperas desnuda y mojada. Y lo único que tengo que hacer es llegar a la hora y con protección y no sé ni hacerlo.

\- Lo tomo de la cara y lo acerco a mis labios para callarlo con un beso y que se olvide las tonterías que acaba de decir. Cuando me separo agacha la cabeza y resoplo.

\- Hola, sigo aqui y me gustaría mirarte a la cara antes de terminar de desnudarte.

\- Soy un desastre, Kate.

\- No, solo un despistado que no quiere darle esquinazo a mi padre y que con el lío de cabeza que tiene no se acuerda de que tomo la píldora pero sigue montando sus galimatias y se aturulla en un momento.

Vuelvo a besarlo para que me crea y el asiente y acaricia cuidadosamente mi espalda, yo meto una mano por debajo de su camiseta y la subo por su espalda hasta quitársela por la cabeza y dejarlo con el torso desnudo. Bajo la mirada por sus pectorales y sus abdominales y los acaricio hasta que me encuentro con sus bóxers.

Sus manos acarician mis pechos excitándolos junto con sus labios, el soplo de aire que deja escapar al ver mis pezones erectos por su toque termina de calentarme y la sonrisa de superioridad de su cara me hace reaccionar.

Me separo de él y lo tomo por las caderas para volver acercarlo desesperadamente a mi, beso sus labios posesivamente y succiono su labio inferior al separarme. Le bajo los bóxers hasta medio muslo y su erección se libera de forma placentera, haciendo que gima cuando la tomo entre mis manos y le doy un masaje desde la base a su suave y aterciopelada punta.

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y la vena de su cuello comienza a marcarse por cómo se contiene para no acostarme sobre la arena y hacerlo posesivamente pero eso es lo que necesito tras esperar durante todo el dia este maravilloso momento.

\- No aguanto aguanto más, Kate.

\- No hace falta que lo hagas...

Sonrío y el me toma en volandas para acto seguido acostarse sobre la fina arena y sentarme sobre su erección y su regazo. Se incorpora y ataca mi cuello con besos y mordiscos que me hacen mover las caderas en un cadente acto de liberación.

\- Me vas a matar, vamos Rick.

\- Te noto algo desesperada, es por mí, ¿verdad?

\- Rick, como no te muevas y metas lo que tengas que met...

Un grito sale de mi garganta y corta mi frase cuando su miembro erecto y duro se adentra de una vez en mí. Ambos lanzamos un gemido cuando notamos que su erección se ajusta perfectamente a mi humedad, está muy profundo pero siempre puede estarlo algo más. Poso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso a la vez que empujo con suavidad hacia abajo para notarlo casi más adentro si es posible. Sus manos descansan en mis caderas apretando mi cuerpo dejando una marca rojiza por la presión.

\- Dios, Rick...

\- ¿Te gusta, pequeña?

Sonrío por el apelativo y mirándolo a los ojos para ver su reacción, subo mi mano hasta posarla un poco por debajo de mi ombligo. Nuestros ojos iluminados por la luna conectan y una sensación extraña recorre mi espalda y se me instala en el pecho. Ha sido algo raro pero agradable, me he sentido protegida por su mirada y por nuestra posición.

\- Deja de hablar, enano.

\- Pues ahora verás lo que el enano es capaz de hacer.

Me gira todavía con su enorme erección dentro y mi espalda caliente toca la humedad arena, se acomoda entre mis piernas y suelto un gemido por lo bajo para liberar la tensión de las cosquillas internas que se forman en mi bajo vientre.

Nuestras barrigas se acarician una a la otra para sentir nuestros orgasmos formarse casi a la vez. Rick me mira a los ojos y noto que me desnuda con la mirada más aún, que se adentra en mi metafóricamente y fisicamente. Nunca había sentido ese sentimiento cuando lo hago con Eric. Con Rick es perfecto, es sincronia pura y placer sin igual.

La boca de Rick baja hasta mi pecho y succiona mis pezones, mi vagina succiona con más fuerza su erección, haciendo que jadee con el valle de mis pechos. Tomo su cara y acerco su boca a la mía para succionar su labio superior y mordisquear el inferior. Se para y con un movimiento lento se adentra dentro, muy adentro. Me mira y el sudor de su frente se hace más patente con la tensión de sus brazos por contenerse, está pensando más en mi placer que en suyo y eso se me hace raro.

Me sonríe y vuelve a embestir pero ahora de forma más intima, mis manos bajan a sus nalgas duras y lo aprietan contra mi cuando intenta salir de mi, apenas dejo que se separe de mí.

\- Dios Kate, no hagas eso...

\- Vamos Ricky, no aguantaré mucho y tú tampoco. No te contengas por mí.

Él asiente y succionando mi cuello da dos secas embestidas que me hacen tener un orgasmo duradero y potente que atrapa al miembro de Rick, que sigue sin correrse. Lo tomo de la cara y le miro interrogativa. Él se muerde el labio para evitar soltar una frase que pugna por salir de su boca y empieza a moverse con fuerza contra mi y dentro de mi, para a las pocas embestidas correrse a borbotones dentro de mi.

Su orgasmo se hace notar en mi interior y su cara se relaja cuando su semen inunda mi vagina caliente y desesperado. Sale de mi y se acuesta a mi lado en la arena, me acaricia el vientre y me besa suavemente los labios.

Al separarse me roza suavemente con las yemas de los dedos la nariz y los labios y me sonríe de forma diferente a la que siempre veo en su cara, ahora no es pícara ni sonsacarrona. Quiere decir muchas cosas pero ninguna en concreto y eso me desconcierta.

\- Vamos, Kate. Empieza a hacer vientecillo y podemos enfriarnos.

Corta el momento de forma radical, sus ojos han cambiado y su expresión se he endurecido como si quisiera reprenderse a si mismo por algún pensamiento interno que no debe surcar su mente.


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

El día empieza como otro cualquiera pero la paz pronto se ve interrunpida por los alaridos de Lanie.

\- ¡Kate, Kate!- Mi amiga llega casi sin aliento, tiene los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.- Lanie, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Es Javier?

\- No...no.- responde ahora intentado recuperar el aliento. Le obligo a que tome asiento y beba agua.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Nos hemos quedado sin lugar para el banquete. Al parecer unas cañerías han reventado en el restaurante.

\- No sabes cuánto lo siento Lanie, si hay algo que pueda hacer...- entonces diviso un rayo de esperanza en su rostro.

\- En realidad...hay una cosa pero...no creo que sea adecuado.

\- Venga Lanie, suéltalo.- ésta se arregla el pelo y se seca las lágrimas.- ¿podríamos celebrarlo aquí?

Apenas quedan dos días para la boda, ¿decorar toda la casa a tiempo? No es imposible pero sí muy complicado.

\- Tan sólo sería trasladar las cosas y el catering a tu casa. Tenemos hasta servicio de limpieza.

\- ¿En serio? Pues siendo así...está bien. Os dejaré el jardín con vistas a la playa.- Lanie se abalanza a mis brazos.- ¡Gracias Kate! ¡Te debo una muy grande!

\- De eso nada, es tu día y sé lo que es eso.- aunque yo no lo viviese con el mismo entusiasmo.

Lanie se marcha con el móvil en la oreja, toca avisar a los invitados y a los trabajadores.

Permanezco un rato más en la terraza, admirando el hermoso paisaje que tengo delante. Noto unas manos aferrándose a mis caderas.

\- Buenos días.- me susurra Rick, me besa en la mejilla.- hoy no tenías que venir, lo sabes, ¿no?

\- Soy consciente pero te echaba de menos.- mi corazón da un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras saliendo de sus apetitosos labios.

\- Oye Rick, ¿tienes planes para este fin de semana?- Éste me observa sin comprender.- pues no tenía nada previsto, ¿por qué lo dices?

\- ¿Te apetece asistir a una boda?- Obtengo un gesto raro por su parte. Se aparta algo incómodo.

\- ¿Una boda? Nos pueden descubrir.

\- Tengo una lista de los invitados y no son conocidos, relájate.- la idea de pasar una noche con él me excita.

\- ¿Estás segura? No quiero estropear nada.- me pongo de puntillas ya que, a pesar de ser más joven que yo, me saca media cabeza.

\- Si te refieres a mi matrimonio...se destrozó hace unos años.- le beso con pasión metiendo mi lengua en su boca.

\- Vale pero...hay otro problema.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- No tengo traje para ir arreglado.- vuelvo a besarle pero esta vez durante casi un minuto.

\- Por eso no te preocupes, ya que estás aquí...nos vamos de compras.

 _Unas horas más tarde..._

Observo el cuerpo perfectamente esculpido de Rick tras la tela del probador. He insistido en que le hagan un traje a medida; va a ser el hombre más guapo de la fiesta.

\- ¿Todo esto es necesario Kate? Me hubiese conformado con menos.- Al verle con el traje mi sexo pide a gritos salir del tanga pero se relaja al cruzar las piernas.

\- Vas a ser mi pareja, Richard. Debes ir igual de guapo que yo.

\- Eso va a ser difícil.- me quedo con gesto de incredulidad, Rick me besa aprovechando que nadie nos mira.-tú eres preciosa, no puedo ir igual de guapo que tú.

\- Si no fuese porque hay cámaras y clientes...me harías el amor aquí mismo.- le susurro antes de ir a caja para pagar el traje.

Paseamos de la mano por el pequeño centro comercial. Nos detenemos junto a una zapatería para comprar unos mocasines que vayan a juego con el color del traje.

Al ver que es la hora de comer, decidimos entrar a uno de los restaurantes. Está decorado al puro estilo veneciano, con góndolas, las calles estrechas...

Nos sentamos junto a una pared algo alejados de las demás personas que también ha optado por comer allí.

Dejo que Rick pida por mí, se le ve tan guapo con esa camisa. La camarera le sonríe de forma tímida.

\- No hemos empezado a comer y, ¿ya has ligado?- Rick suelta una carcajada pero se detiene al verme tan seria.

\- Vamos, no me digas que te has puesto celosa. Tan sólo soy amable.

\- Es normal que actúe de esta forma, esa chica tendrá tu edad.- Rick me agarra de la barbilla para dirigir sus ojos a los míos.

\- Me da igual la edad, Kate. Yo quiero estar contigo, ¿entiendes? No hay ni habrá nadie más.

Y con eso da por zanjado el tema de los celos. Ningún otro hombre me había dicho nada semejante. Creo que esto se nos ha ido de las manos, observo el anillo de mi dedo.

\- Voy un momento al baño.- salgo disparada hacia los servicios. Me lavo la cara antes de que las lágrimas broten de mis ojos.

\- Kate, ¿qué coño estás haciendo?- La mujer del espejo no es la misma que hace unos días. Ha cambiado, se le ve más feliz. ¿Debe renunciar a eso por su marido? Al que apenas ve y que ya no le desea.

\- ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?- Sé cuál es la respuesta pero no sé si es lo correcto.


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Los invitados disfrutan de una agradable noche, la música Jazz a un nivel moderado acompaña a las personas que ahora cenan en el precioso jardín trasero.

Observo cómo Rick habla animadamente con unos amigos de Lanie; un hombre irlandés de ojos azules y su pareja, una joven de mismo origen, cabello dorado y ojos azules.

\- ¿Es en serio? ¡Vaya, increíble!- Exclama Rick emocionado, realmente se está divirtiendo.

Los camareros se pasean por las mesas sirviendo los platos y el vino. Todo tiene una pinta deliciosa. Sonrío al ver a Lanie compartiendo el champán con su marido; debería de darle otro empleo o subirle el precio.

\- Kate, Kate.- al girarme me doy cuenta de que Rick y la pareja me miran.- ¿va todo bien?

\- Perfectamente, bueno chicos, ¿cómo os llamáis?

\- Yo soy Kevin Ryan.- responde el joven con una agradable sonrisa.- Y ésta es Jenny, mi mujer.

\- Es todo un placer, yo soy...

\- Katherine Beckett.- Ryan termina la frase.- eres una abogada extraordinaria y creo que te he visto varias veces.

Me quedo unos minutos observándole para intentar recordar dónde le he visto. Entonces caigo en el lugar.

\- ¡Tú eres aquel detective de la comisaría 12!

\- ¡Exacto! Sé de sobra que tú siempre defiendes a personas importantes.

\- Yo no lo llamaría..."defender".- la última palabra la pongo con comillas.- Más bien, realizo justicia.

\- Pero...tu trabajo es defender a los acusados, ¿no?

\- En principio sí pero si me doy cuenta de que es culpable, tan sólo bajo los años de condena o pido que haga servicios a la comunidad. Depende del delito.

\- ¡Joder! Jamás había visto a nadie como tú.

\- Me lo tomaré como un cumplido.

\- Y tú Richard, ¿a qué te dedicas?- Ambos compartimos una mirada algo extraña. No podemos decirles que él es tan sólo mi jardinero.

\- Es mi chófer.- respondo rápidamente y con una sonrisa nerviosa.- aunque también escribo.- comenta Rick.

\- ¿Escribes? ¿Qué tipo de novelas?

\- Pues empecé una de género policíaco pero mi jefa no me da tiempo para continuarla.- le da un suave codazo a Ryan el cual responde con una sonora carcajada.

El postre llega a nuestra mesa, una macedonia decorada con nata y chocolate derretido. Todos disfrutamos del delicioso manjar.

Al terminarlo nos echamos hacia atrás en gesto de empacho, el novio sube al escenario donde un Dj permanece a la espera de comenzar la fiesta.

\- ¡Hola y buenas noches! Tanto mi mujer como yo os queremos agradecer vuestra asistencia a nuestro gran día. Quiero dar las gracias a Katherine Beckett por prestarnos su maravillosa casa, un brindis por ella.- los invitados alzan sus copas y beben al mismo tiempo, no puedo evitar sonrojarme. Rick me besa con dulzura.

\- ¡Y ahora, lo que todos estaban esperando! ¡Que empiece la fiesta!

Los camareros recogen las mesas y sillas con agilidad, algunos se dirigen a la barra para empezar a servir las bebidas alcohólicas.

Rick se va a la barra junto con Kevin para traernos las copas, Jenny y yo permanecemos a un lado de la pista.

\- Oye Katherine, hay algo que necesito preguntarte. Es bastante personal.- la chica baja sus ojos algo tímida.

\- Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, descuida.

\- No podido evitar fijarme en que llevas el anillo de compromiso. ¿Dónde está tu marido?

\- Trabajando por Europa, volverá en unas semanas.- Jenny asiente sin preguntar nada más acerca del tema.

Kevin y Rick regresan evitando a las personas que ya están bailando al ritmo de las canciones que el Dj pone en su portátil.

\- ¡Aquí tenéis chicas! ¡Disfrutadlo!- Los cuatro disfrutamos de las copas mientras nos movemos a un lado de la pista.

\- ¡Hey chicos!- Lanie viene hacia nosotros con algunas copas de más.- ¿Os estáis divirtiendo?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Lanie, ¿quieres bailar? Pregunto tras darle un gran sorbo a mi copa y dejándola en una mesa apartada.

\- ¡ Pensaba que no me lo ibas a pedir nunca! ¡¿A qué estamos esperando?! ¡Jenny, vente con nosotras!

Nos dejamos llevar por la música que el Dj nos dedica con el micrófono, nuestras caderas siguen el ritmo. Sabemos con certeza que, ahora mismo, nuestras parejas no nos quitan ojo.

Se unen a nosotras en la siguiente canción, me agarro al cuello de Rick y bailamos como si no hubiese un mañana. Me encanta estar con él, sus intensos ojos azules recorren mi cuerpo provocando que me acerque todavía más a él.

\- Bailas muy bien.- le susurro al oído.- mi madre me apuntó a clases de baile cuando era un crío.

\- Pues muy bien que hizo, oye, lo de escribir...¿te lo estabas inventando?

\- Para nada, es una afición que tengo y no sé me da nada mal si te soy sincero.

\- Vaya...pues yo podría ayudarte a publicar lo que quieras.

\- No es necesario, bastante haces por mí.- le beso con pasión, introduciendo mi lengua en su boca ignorando a los demás.

\- Y no he hecho más que empezar...- al terminar la canción, todavía cogidos de la mano, lo llevo dentro de la casa.

\- ¿Adónde vamos?- Pregunta él entrecerrando los ojos para ver el camino y no tropezarse con nada a su paso.

\- Ya lo verás, es una sorpresa.- recorremos varios pasillos y volvemos a subir otro tramo de escaleras. Empujo una puerta para salir a una espaciosa terraza. La luz de la luna se ve reflejada en el inmenso y oscuro oéano.

\- Jamás había visto esta parte de la casa.- comenta Rick asombrado por las vistas. Caminamos hasta el muro que nos separa de una horrible y mortal caída.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Es espectacular. Aunque...- Rick se gira para tenerme de frente.- prefiero estas vistas.

Nuestros rostros acortan las distancias, su mano acaricia suavemente mi mejilla; apoya mi cabeza en su pecho y permanecemos así unos segundos, con el sonido del mar de fondo.

\- Rick, hay algo que tengo que...- pero su dedo roza mis labios para evitar que continue hablando.- no quiero que me digas nada, esta noche está siendo perfecta.

Me besa en la comisura de los labios para, después, saborear mi boca atrayendo mi cuerpo hacia él.

\- Kate yo...

\- ¡¿Qué cojones está pasando aquí?!- Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, me separo de Rick rápidamente.

\- ¡Eric! ¡¿No volvías dentro de unas semanas?!- Mi marido camina furioso hasta nosotros.

\- ¡Decidí cancelar los últimos viajes para estar contigo pero veo que ya has encontrado compañía!- Mi marido se detiene a tan sólo unos escasos pasos de nosotros, su rostro se desencaja todavía más al ver al hombre que ahora traga saliva.

\- ¿Te estás tirando al jardinero? ¡Esto es la ostia!- Me interpongo entre ellos.- tan sólo ha sido un beso Eric, no saques las cosas de contexto.

\- ¡Yo soy tu marido!- Me agarra con fuerza del brazo y me atrae hacia él, mete su lengua en mi boca sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.

\- Señor Williams, puedo asegurarle que entre su mujer y yo no ha ocurrido nada. Tan sólo le he hecho compañía pero como un amigo, nada más.

Eric no dice nada, sigue agarrando mi brazo pero esta vez sin apretarlo. Poco a poco se va relajando.

Me obliga a caminar para volver a la boda pero antes se gira.

\- No vuelvas a acercarte a ella, ¿entendido? Limítate a regar las plantas que para eso te pagamos.- evito girarme para ver a Rick, eso empeoraría las cosas.

\- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.- me susurra con un tono que consigue que me estremezca.


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Dada la situación que hay en casa, decido pasar el resto del día en la oficina, alejada de Eric.

Mi secretaria me pasa una llamada, al parecer, dos hombres me buscan. Espo y Ryan aparecen por la puerta.

\- ¡Kate!- me levanto para saludarlos, mi rodilla golpea la esquina de la mesa.- ¡Chicos! ¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?!

\- Tenemos que hablar contigo sobre un tema algo...delicado.- responde Ryan, al fijarme en su cara caigo en la cuenta de que él estuvo en la boda con Jenny, ¿cómo no me di cuenta?

Es posible que mi mente estuviese en otra parte porque sé que le pregunté sus nombres. Debo de estar volviéndome loca.

\- Por favor, tomad asiento.- mis amigos se sientan en las sillas que están situadas al otro lado de mi mesa.

\- Vosotros trabajáis en homicidio, ¿ha muerto alguien?- Pregunto con voz temblorosa, la imagen de Rick permanece en mi cabeza.

\- En primer lugar, Kate, ¿por qué llevas las gafas de sol en tu despacho?- Nadie sabe lo que ocurrió la noche de la boda cuando Eric me llevó a una habitación bastante apartada de las demás.

 _Hace dos noches..._

 _\- Tenemos que hablar.- me susurra Eric al oído, trago saliva al escuchar su tono de voz. Me arrastra hasta una habitación cerrando con llave._

 _\- Eric, te lo puedo expli...- pero me impide terminar la frase propiciándome una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla. Me llevo la mano hasta la parte dolorida, reprimo las lágrimas._

 _\- ¡Eres una asquerosa zorra! ¡Yo soy tu marido, no puedes besar a nadie más!_

 _\- Tan sólo ha sido un beso, no ha ocurrido nada más, te lo prometo.- pero Eric no cambia la expresión, sus ojos inyectados en sangre me asustan._

 _\- Me prometiste que follaríamos a mi regreso, así que...- doy varios pasos hacia atrás, acabo acorralándome yo sola en una esquina de la habitación._

 _\- Eric, por favor...- pero mi marido hace caso omiso de mis palabras, mete su lengua en mi boca mientras sus manos bajan la cremallera del vestido._

 _Volvemos a las oficinas..._

Mis amigos insisten en que me quite las gafas y, sabiendo cómo son, no me queda más remedio que hacerlo. Suelto un suspiro antes de quitarme las gafas.

-¡Joder!- Espo y Ryan se quedan atónitos al ver mi ojo izquierdo negro y casi cerrado.- ¡¿Quién te ha hecho eso?!

\- Me tropecé y me golpeé, no es nada grave.- pero es lógico que mis amigos no me crean.- ¡¿Ha sido Eric?! ¡¿Te ha pegado?!

\- Chicos por favor, no quiero hablar del tema, ¿a qué habéis venido?

\- Pues casualmente es sobre tu marido, hemos estado en la escena de un crimen y...le hemos visto entrar a un hotel con una mujer bastante más joven.- no doy crédito a lo que estoy escuchando, o sea, yo también le he sido infiel pero él no ha recibido su merecido.

\- Chicos, ¿podríais hacerme un favor?

\- Lo que sea Kate.- tras unos largos minutos hablando, mis amigos se marchan para seguir trabajando.

Después de esto necesito aire fresco, pero antes de irme busco una dirección; necesito hablar con una persona.

Camino por las calles de Nueva York, no me gusta el ambiente tan contaminado pero ahora mismo lo prefiero antes de estar con Eric.

Entro a un edificio algo antiguo, las paredes están algo desgastadas y cubiertas de moho. Con los nudillos toco la puerta, espero no haberme equivocado.

\- ¿Si?- Una mujer de unos cincuenta y pocos años, pelirroja y ojos azules me sonríe.- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

\- ¿Es usted la madre de Richard Castle?- La mujer me mira confusa, sus ojos recorren mi cuerpo desde la cabeza a los pies y viceversa.

\- ¡Ah, te refieres a Richard Rodgers! Se hace llamar Richard Castle fuera de casa. Es mi hijo, sí. Soy Martha Rodgers.

\- Es un placer, soy Katherine Beckett, la jefa de Richard.

\- ¿Ha hecho algo malo? Richard a veces puede ser un poco...desastre.

\- No, tranquila. Tan sólo quiero hablar con él sobre un tema de trabajo.- Martha me invita a entrar, un pequeño apartamento aparece ante mí.

Una cocina diminuta, un pequeño salón, dos habitaciones y un cuarto de baño.

\- Puedes esperarle aquí, voy a avisarle.- Martha también se extraña al ver que no me he quitado las gafas de sol.

Observo algunas fotos colocadas en las estanterías, mis manos cogen una una foto en la que aparece un joven sonriente y abrazando a su madre.

\- Eso fue cuando terminé el instituto.- me sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Rick, el cual camina hacia mí.

\- Parecéis muy felices.- respondo mientras me hago a un lado para dejarle sitio.- Lo somos.

Ambos permanecemos en silencio con tan sólo el sonido de tráfico de fondo y música que supongo que proviene de la habitación de Martha.

\- Oye Rick yo...lo siento mucho. No supe reaccionar.- éste no me mira, mantiene la mirada fija en algún punto del diminuto salón.

\- Kate, sabíamos que esto pasaría. Eric es tu marido y lo nuestro fue una aventura, nada más.- sus palabras se clavan en mi corazón, reprimo las lágrimas tras las gafas de sol.

\- ¿De verdad piensas eso? ¿Para ti sólo fue una aventura?- Pregunto con la voz quebrada, me seco las lágrimas con los dedos. Es entonces cuando Rick me mira.

\- ¿Por qué llevas las gafas de sol, Kate?  
\- ¿Qué más te da? Sólo he sido una aventura para ti.- respondo con tono desafiante pero Rick no reacciona.

\- Kate, necesito mirarte a los ojos.- no muevo ni un músculo pero Rick no se da por vencido. Acorta las distancias y sus manos se dirigen a mi rostro, cogiendo las gafas.

La expresión de horror y miedo aparece en su rostro quedándose petrificado.

\- ¿Qué cojones...? Kate, ¿por qué tienes el ojo inflamado?- No contesto, es más, giro la cara para evitar mirarle con el ojo bueno.

\- ¡Kate, por el amor de Dios! ¡¿Quién te ha hecho eso?!

\- ¡¿Y qué importa eso?! ¡Ni que estuviésemos juntos!- Rick se levanta furioso y comienza a caminar por el salón.

\- Ha sido Eric, ¿verdad?- Esta vez me levanto yo y me coloco a un lado.- No es asunto tuyo Rick.

\- ¡Claro que es asunto mío! ¡Ese hombre no puede ponerte la mano encima!

\- ¡¿Y se puede saber por qué?! ¡Al fin y al cabo es mi marido!- Exclamo furiosa.- ¡Porque te quiero Kate, joder!  
Debería sentir alivio al escuchar esas palabras pero, en vez de eso, un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Las náuseas invaden mi estómago y las imágenes comienzan a difuminarse.

\- Rick, yo...- pero las piernas comienzan a temblarme, Rick llega a tiempo para evitar que me haga más daño con la caída.

\- ¡Kate, Kate!


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

No tengo muy claro dónde me encuentro, el sonido de una máquina llama mi atención; permanezco con los ojos cerrados.

 _\- Doctor, ¿qué es lo que le ha pasado?- La voz preocupada de Rick me alivia en cierto modo, eso es que, de momento, ha pactado una tregua._

 _\- No podremos decirle nada hasta que obtengamos los resultados pero sí podemos afirmar que Katherine está fuera de peligro._

 _\- Menos mal.- responde Rick algo más calmado, el sonido de la puerta indica que alguien se ha marchado._

 _La mano de Rick acaricia la mía con suavidad, aparta un mechón de pelo de mi cara._

 _\- Lo siento mucho Kate, no debí tratarte de esa forma pero...algo se apoderó de mí._

Intento reunir fuerzas para abrir los ojos, al hacerlo, me fijo en las lágrimas que se derraman por las mejillas de Rick. Acerco mi mano y se las limpio.

\- ¡Kate!- Su felicidad me contagia, le dedico una débil sonrisa.- me diste un buen susto.

\- Tengo la memoria algo borrosa, sé que discutimos pero...¿y luego?

\- Te desmayaste, llegué a tiempo para evitar que te abrieses la cabeza.- su rostro se entristece.- tenías razón.- le susurro.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Sobre mi ojo negro, fue Eric.

\- ¡Maldito cabrón! El doctor me preguntó si quería que le avisásemos pero me negué. No quiero que permanezcas cerca de ese hijo de su madre.

\- Richard, es mi marido; no podemos hacer nada.

\- Pues yo no opino lo mismo, te puedes divorciar.- la idea me atrae, desde luego, sin embargo, perdería millones.

\- Me separaré de él pero no sin antes darle su merecido. Javier y Kevin me han asegurado que se ve con otras mujeres.

\- ¡Eso es genial! Le vamos a dejar sin un duro.- su entusiasmo me ayuda a combatir el fuerte dolor de mi estómago.

\- ¿Todavía no saben lo que me pasa?- Pregunto algo nerviosa, Rick me besa en los labios.- me han confirmado que no corres peligro.

\- No creas que eso me alivia.- la idea de que Eric haya sido el responsable del dolor...se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

\- Kate, ¿cómo encontraste mi casa?

\- Soy abogada y tengo recursos. Tu madre parece muy simpática.

\- Eso es porque no la conoces bien, a veces se le va la cabeza.- me siento de maravilla ahora mismo, a pesar del lugar y mi estado.

 _Una hora más tarde..._

Ambos estamos acurrucados en la cama de la habitación, Rick se separa inmediatamente al escuchar la voz del doctor por el pasillo.

\- ¡Buenos días Katherine!

\- Buenos días doctor, ¿ya tienen los resultados?

\- ¡Pues sí! Puede respirar tranquila, no es nada por lo que tenga que preocuparse o eso espero.

Rick y yo compartimos una mirada algo confusa al ver la alegría del hombre con la bata blanca.

\- Katherine...¡Está embarazada!- La noticia es tan fuerte que necesito unos minutos para asimilarlo, al igual que Rick que se deja caer en la silla.

\- Vaya...no es esa la reacción que esperaba.- comenta el doctor al ver nuestros rostros blanquecinos.

\- ¿Está...está seguro?- La idea de ser madre...no estaba en mi cabeza.

\- Completamente, el desmayo fue una reacción normal si estaba padeciendo estrés.- la discusión fue el detonante.

\- ¿Y de cuánto estoy?- Pregunta que también se ha formulado Rick al asentir con la boca abierta.

\- Pues...según las pruebas...de unas tres semanas más o menos.- hasta entonces no había querido mirar a Rick pero el tiempo estimado nos indica quién es el padre.

\- Doctor, ¿puede dejarnos a solas?- Éste asiente, coge su ficha y sale de la habitación. Un silencio incómodo invade el espacio.

\- Tres semanas...- susurra Rick todavía atónito por lo que está ocurriendo.

\- Rick, siempre tengo la oportunidad de darlo en adopción.- pero no obtengo respuesta alguna por su parte.

Éste se levanta y comienza a caminar por el mini pasillo, se lleva las manos al pelo alborotado; gesto que me atrae demasiado.

\- Tres semanas...

\- ¡Rick! ¡¿Puedes decir algo que no sea tres semanas?!

\- Voy a ser padre...- esas palabras sí que no me las esperaba. Una imagen de Rick con un bebé se instala en mi mente, no sería algo tan malo.

\- Rick, ¿te ves preparado? Es decir, eres joven, tienes una vida por delante.- mi amante se vuelve a sentar pero esta vez en la orilla de la cama.

\- ¿Y perderme la vida de nuestro bebé? Me niego.- sus palabras me arrancan unas lágrimas.

\- ¿Y tu futuro? Tus estudios...

\- Puedo dedicarme a escribir, no sé me da tan mal.

El sonido de la puerta nos interrumpe, una enfermera entra algo asustada.

\- Señora Beckett, su marido está aquí.- Eric aparta a la mujer, de nuevo, vuelve a estar furioso.

\- ¡¿Tú otra vez aquí?!- Sus ojos fulminan a Rick, el cual, esta vez, decide quedarse a mi lado.

\- ¡Se desmayó y la traje aquí!

\- ¡Yo soy su marido! Será mejor que desaparezcas antes de que se me vaya la mano.

\- ¿Vas a pegarme? ¿Igual que a tu mujer?- Eric me echa una mirada rápida.- Lo que ocurra entre ella y yo no es asunto tuyo.

\- Lo siento pero no voy a permitir que vuelvas a ponerle la mano encima.

\- ¿Quieres pelea?

\- ¡Chicos!- Ambos me observan.- ¡Dejadlo ya! Rick...será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa. Estaré bien.

\- No pienso moverme de aquí.

\- ¡Ya la has oído! Desaparece de nuestras vistas.- Le digo algo con los labios y Rick asiente.

\- ¡Ah, Richard!- Eric le sonríe.- Estás despedido.


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

Eric me saca a la fuerza del hospital en cuanto me dan el alta. Algunas personas se fijan en nosotros pero a él le da igual.

Subimos al coche y acelera para llegar rápidamente a nuestra casa, mi cuerpo no deja de temblar; intuyo que algo malo va a ocurrir.

 **Ahora habla Rick**

 _Unas horas más tarde..._

Camino nervioso de un lado para el otro, no entiendo nada, Kate ya debería de estar aquí. ¿Por qué no me ha llamado? La preocupación me lleva a coger las llaves y salir por la puerta.

Decido hacer una parada antes de ir a los Hamptons.

 _De nuevo, habla Kate..._

\- Te lo advertí, Kate.- Eric no grita, es más, tan sólo susurra. Lleva una botella de vino medio vacía en la mano.

\- Y yo vuelvo a repetírtelo, no hay nada entre Richard y yo.

\- ¡Mentira!- Su grito provoca que me aleje unos pasos de él, estamos solos en la casa.- ¡¿Tan estúpido crees que soy?!

\- Eres un paranoico Eric.- hago una breve pausa para mirarle a los ojos.- además, no soy yo la única que ha sido infiel.

\- O sea que lo admites, te has acostado con ese cabrón.

\- No diré nada hasta que tú no confieses haberte tirado a otras mujeres.- camino hasta un cajón con Eric mirándome, saco unas fotos de un sobre.

\- ¿Qué coño es esto?- Su cara de perplejidad me saca una pequeña sonrisa que enseguida borro al ver su reacción.- ¿Me has estado espiando?

\- ¿Qué te pensabas? Tengo mis recursos Eric.- éste se termina el vino de un trago y lanza la botella contra el suelo.

\- ¡¿Te atreves a amenazarme?! ¡No eres más que una maldita zorra!

\- Mira quién habla, mira Eric, lo mejor para ambos es que nos divorciemos y cada uno siga su camino.- esas palabras son el detonante para que Eric levante la mano y me propicie un buen golpe; de nuevo, utiliza la violencia.

\- No vas a dejarme, ¿entendido? Eres y siempre serás mía.- Me agarro dónde puedo para levantarme, mi mejilla está ardiendo pero lo omito.

\- Será mejor que te detengas Eric, antes de arrepentirte.- esta vez, mi marido llega más lejos, me coge del pelo y me lleva hasta el borde de las escaleras.

\- No digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, no eres nada, ¿me oyes?- Intento deshacerme de sus manos pero consigo hacerme más daño.

\- ¡Socorro! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

 _Volvemos con Rick..._

\- A ver si lo he entendido, quedaste con Kate y al no aparecer, ¿te has preocupado?

\- Exacto, vosotros también visteis el ojo morado, ¿no?- Javier y Kevin asienten, el detective hispano conduce sorteando el tráfico para poder llegar cuanto antes a casa de su amiga.

 _Unos minutos interminables más tarde..._

Javier y Kevin sacan sus pistolas.

\- Tú espera aquí, no sabemos qué está ocurriendo ahí dentro.- ambos entran por la parte de atrás.

Escucho de repente un estruendo que proviene de la parte delantera, no lo dudo y entro a la casa. Encuentro a Kate en el suelo, hay sangre por sus piernas.

\- ¡Tú!- Eric se gira sobresaltado al escuchar mi voz.- ¡Hijo de puta!

Me abalanzo contra él y ambos nos caemos al suelo, giramos mientras nos golpeamos.

\- ¡No te atrevas a maltratarla otra vez!- Exclamo a la vez que le voy dejando marcas en su cara. Unos brazos me cogen y me alejan de él.

\- No Rick, no merece la pena.- Ryan coge a Eric y le pone las esposas.

\- ¡Oh no, Kate!- corro hacia ella, tiene moratones por la cara y los brazos pero lo que más me preocupa es el charco de sangre que hay a su alrededor.

\- Kate, Kate...dime algo.- ésta abre los ojos y sonríe al verme pero su miedo aparece enseguida.- Rick...el...el bebé.- y vuelve a perder el conocimiento.

Eric abre los ojos al escuchar esas palabras.

\- ¿Está embarazada?- Pregunta con la voz temblorosa, nadie le contesta, tan sólo le miro con ira y rencor.

\- O lo estaba...- me acerco a él, Espo me vigila de cerca.- Si me entero de que Kate o el bebé han sufrido daños graves...te buscaré y acabaré contigo.

Eric traga saliva, es la primera vez que lo veo tan aterrado. Pedimos una ambulancia, Espo y Ryan se llevan al marido a la comisaría y yo me subo a la ambulancia.

\- Lo siento mucho Kate.- cojo su mano y entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos.- todo ha sido por mi culpa, no debí dejarte sola. Te quiero.


	13. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

No tengo ni idea de dónde me encuentro, sólo sé que siento un fuerte dolor en el vientre. Intento mantener la calma al escuchar un sonido que me resulta bastante familiar.

\- Richard, debe relajarse.- de nuevo, esa voz, el doctor que me atendió la primera vez que fui porque perdí el conocimiento. Ambos susurran palabras que apenas puedo escuchar, intento moverme pero la pesadez puede conmigo.

 _Un par de horas más tarde..._

Un aroma familiar invade la pequeña habitación. La mano de Rick agarra la mía y posa sus labios sobre ella.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- Me extraño al escuchar esa voz tan peculiar y a la vez agradable. Martha se sienta junto a su hijo, el cual no se ha movido del hospital.

\- Está en un leve coma por el golpe que se dio cayendo por las escaleras.

\- Cielo, Katherine se recuperará pronto, yo te estaba preguntando por...- Martha no se atreve a nombrar esa palabra.- el doctor sigue con las radiografías y la ecografía pero...- Rick hace una breve pausa y eso me pone nerviosa.- Esa caída fue fuerte y Kate comenzó a...perder mucha sangre.

Madre e hijo comparten unos minutos juntos sin decir nada, la compañía es suficiente para los dos.

\- Querido, tengo que irme. Si necesitas algo, ya sabes qué hacer.- Rick besa la mejilla de su madre y Martha se marcha.

 _Al caer la noche..._

Escucho unos pasos que se dirigen a mi habitación, Rick se levanta de golpe.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacéis aquí tan tarde?

\- Hemos venido para ver cómo se encuentra nuestra amiga.- responde Eso con la voz cansada. Me alegra escuchar sus voces.

\- Además traemos noticias. Eric se declara culpable por todo y, por si fuera poco, cede todo su dinero y la casa a Kate.

Tanto Rick como yo nos sorprendemos al escuchar esas palabras de Kevin. No doy crédito a lo que acabo de oír. Después de cómo me ha tratado Eric, ¿por qué haría algo semejante?

\- No entiendo ese comportamiento.- comenta Rick con algo de rencor en su tono.

\- Al parecer se arrepintió en cuanto se enteró de que Kate estaba embarazada.- un pinchazo se instala en mi vientre al escuchar el verbo en pasado.

\- Javier, por favor, todavía no sabemos nada. Éste se disculpa enseguida. Sus ojos seguro que se clavan en mi cuerpo debilitado y lleno de moratones.

\- Se está haciendo tarde, te mantendremos informado de todas las novedades.

\- Muchas gracias chicos. Os avisaré cuando se despierte.

De nuevo, Rick vuelve a sentarse en la silla incómoda. Su respiración entrecortada me alivia en gran parte pero no quiero que enferme por mi culpa.

\- Lo siento mucho Kate, si hubiese estado contigo...tendrías que odiarme ahora mismo. La idea de haber perdido a nuestro bebé me mata por dentro. Entendería que no quisieses volver a verme.

Las palabras de Rick me enternecen y a la vez deseo que cierre la boca. ¿Odiarle? Él vino a salvarme, se preocupa por mí y no se ha movido de mi lado.

 _Unas horas más tarde..._

Mis ojos se ajustan a la escasa iluminación, tan sólo una pequeña lámpara ilumina el cuarto. La cabeza de Rick reposa en la orilla de la cama. Reúno fuerzas para mover mi mano y acariciarle la mejilla, éste se ladea.

\- ¿Kate?- Sonrío durante unos segundos, me besa con ternura.- ¿Lo has escuchado todo?

\- No mucho.- miento, necesito escucharlo todo otra vez.- ¿Qué me he perdido?

\- Te lo contaré mañana, debes estar hambrienta.

\- No creo que de momento pueda ingerir algo, me duele el estómago.

\- Voy a ir a buscar a una enfermera, no te muevas de aquí.

\- Como si pudiese.- respondo con ironía, me llevo las manos al vientre en cuanto Rick desaparece por la puerta. ¿Y si lo perdí con la caída? No puedo evitar pensar en lo peor, tan sólo estaba de tres semanas.

Rick regresa a los pocos minutos acompañado de una enfermera y lleva una bandeja en las manos y entonces, por primera vez desde que estoy aquí, escucho el rugir de mi estómago.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Katherine?

\- Algo dolorida pero mejor, ¿es conveniente que tome algo?- la enfermera hace una revisión rápida.

\- Es necesario para que se recupere, el Doctor vendrá más tarde con los resultados y para ello necesita estar bien.

\- Muchas gracias enfermera.- la mujer asiente con una sonrisa y se marcha, pulso un botón para poder estar sentada en la cama. Rick coloca la bandeja en mis piernas.

\- No voy a moverme de aquí hasta que no te lo comas todo.

\- Parece mentira que tú seas el más joven, te prometo que dejaré la bandeja limpia si tú me haces un favor.

\- Te escucho.

\- Que te vayas a tu casa.- ya me imaginaba la expresión que tiene en este momento.- Mírate Rick, es obvio que esa silla te está machacando.

\- No pienso irme Kate, no volveré a dejarte sola.- le agarro del mentón para que me mire.

\- Cielo, voy a estar bien, de verdad. Sólo quiero que descanses como es debido y te duches. Lo necesitas.

Rick lo medita durante unos segundos y acaba cediendo.

\- En cuanto te lo termines todo me iré pero volveré para ver los resultados.- empiezo a comer lo que parece ser un sandwich vegetal, también hay algo de carne con puré de patatas.

Me dejo caer al tragar el último bocado, Rick coloca la bandeja en la mesa.

\- Voy a irme pero que sepas que no me quedo tranquilo.

\- Sólo son unas horas Rick, vete ya anda.- me regala uno de sus mejores besos antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

El cansancio y la comida ingerida van provocando que poco a poco cierre los ojos para volver a caer en el maravilloso mundo de Morfeo.

 _Al día siguiente..._

Los rayos de sol se filtran por los huecos y se clavan directamente en mis ojos. El Doctor aparece a los pocos segundos.

\- Vine antes pero al ver que estaba descansando he decidido volver más tarde. ¿Cómo se encuentra?- Su expresión me confunde, lleva los papeles en una mano pero no atisbo ni una pizca de tristeza.

\- Algo mejor, gracias. ¿Esos son los resultados?- Pregunto con la voz temblorosa.

\- Pues sí, los tengo desde hace horas, ¿quiere verlos?- Debería de esperar a Rick pero la incertidumbre amenaza con atacar.

\- No creo que pase nada por echarles un vistazo...- el Doctor me pasa los papeles que están dentro de una funda de plástico. Comiezo a leerlo todo detenidamente.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- Exclama Rick desde la puerta, entra casi sin aliento. Se detiene al ver mi expresión.

\- Kate, ¿qué...que ocurre?- Sus ojos pasan de los míos a los papeles que sujeto con las manos.

\- Bebé...- es lo único que consigo decir.


	14. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

Mi padre me agarra del brazo para ayudarme a caminar, todavía sigo algo dolorida.

\- Cielo, apoyáte en mí. Sabes que no voy a dejarte.

\- Es que...quiero hacerlo sola, he estado de reposo en el hospital casi un mes.- ambos entramos a la enorme casa, los escalofríos recorren mi vello corporal.

\- Tranquila, ese maldito cabrón no volverá a molestaros.- quiero creerme esas palabras pero la angustia y el miedo se tomarán su tiempo para desaparecer.

Me tumbo en el sofá con mucho cuidado, a pesar de todo, deseaba volver; no aguantaba ni un minuto más en aquella cama de hospital.

\- Voy a prepararte algo para cenar, si necesitas algo tan sólo avísame, ¿entendido?- Asiento con la cabeza.

 _\- Vaya, vaya...- abro los ojos tanto como puedo al escuchar esa voz._

 _\- ¿Eric...?- Me levanto del sofá y le busco con la mirada pero no veo nada con tanta oscuridad._

 _\- Me mentiste pedazo de zorra. Te acostaste con el jardinero y encima te ha dejado preñada, tu cuerpo se va a quedar horrible._

 _\- No, ¡no!_

Mi padre me zarandea con suavidad, las lágrimas se derraman por mis mejillas.

\- ¿Papá?

\- Estoy aquí cariño.- dejo caer mi cabeza en su pecho para que me rodee con sus brazos.

\- Ha sido horrible, aparecía Eric y...- instintivamente llevo las manos a mi vientre abultado

\- Katie escuchaste al doctor, protegiste a tu bebé mientras caía. Es casi un milagro que siga vivo.

\- Por eso estoy asustada, me da miedo hacer algo que pueda perjudicarle.

\- ¿Quieres que llame a Rick?

\- Está ocupado con la mudanza, ya hablaré con él mañana. De momento te tengo a ti.

\- ¡Y a mí!- Ambos nos giramos al escuchar a Lanie que aparece por la puerta con una gran sonrisa y muy cambiada.

\- ¡¿Lanie!? ¡Oh dios mío!- Me apoyo en el posabrazos del sofá y camino hacia ella con lentitud.

\- ¡Joder Kate! ¡¿Qué narices te ha pasado?!

\- Es una larga historia, pero ahora cuéntame, ¿qué tal tu luna de miel?

\- También llevará su tiempo hablar de ello, ¿noche de chicas?- pregunta alzando una ceja.

-Noche de chicas.- respondo con alegría, mi padre se encoge de hombros y regresa a la cocina para terminar de preparar la cena.

 _Un par de horas más tarde..._

Lanie y yo bebemos té mientras charlamos, ella de la luna de miel y yo de...todo lo ocurrido.

\- ¡Cómo me cruce alguna vez con ese capullo! Se quedará sin testículos.

\- Ya recibirá su merecido en la cárcel, menos mal que Rick llegó a tiempo.

\- Hablando de ese joven tan apuesto, ¿dónde está?

\- En la ciudad, empaquetando sus cosas. Va a venirse aquí.

\- Sabía que esto acabaría pasando, después de aquella vez en la piscina...- Lanie me da un suave codazo y, ahora mismo, no puedo estar más sonrojada.

\- ¿Nos viste? Y luego la cerda soy yo.

\- ¡No me mires así!- replica mi amiga.- nadie rechaza el porno gratis y, en directo.

\- Por eso tardaste tanto en llamarnos para comer.

\- No quería estropear un momento tan romántico a la par de salvaje.

\- ¡Eres increíble!

Se hace tarde y es hora de descansar, Lanie me ayuda a recoger las cosas.

\- Mañana vendré a primera hora, tengo que ponerme a trabajar enseguida.

-¡No!- Exclamo antes de que mi amiga gire el pomo de la puerta.- Mañana acércate a mi bufete en la ciudad, no vas a trabajar aquí.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?- Su mirada llena de terror me hace gracia, le agarro de las manos.- Porque no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado, futura mamá.

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta?

\- Lanie, primero, has rechazado una copa de vino y segundo, se te nota aunque lleves esa camisa ancha.

\- Bueno...fue una sorpresa la verdad, no nos lo esperábamos.

\- ¿De cuánto estás?

\- De un mes mas o menos.- mi sorpresa no pasa desapercibida para mi amiga.- ¿por qué me miras así?

\- Yo también estoy de un mes aunque va a ser un embarazo complicado debido a mi caída por las escaleras.

\- Cielo.- Lanie me mira a los ojos.- todo irá bien, tendrás un bebé precioso y sano.

\- Gracias Lanie, y ahora vete a casa, tu marido te espera.

Giro el grifo para llenar la bañera, me quedo pensativa en el espejo, mi aspecto no es el mejor pero tengo suerte de estar viva y, sobre todo, me siento muy afortunada por la familia y los amigos que tengo.

Me meto lentamente en la bañera y mis músculos se relajan al instante con el contacto del agua. Estos momentos son cortos pero muy importantes.

 _Unos minutos más tarde..._

Me envuelvo con el albornoz y salgo a la terraza de la habitación, sólo puedo pensar en el bebé y en Rick.

\- Cielo, no sabes la suerte que has tenido.- susurro a mi vientre mientras le acaricio con la yema de los dedos.- si no llega a ser por tu papi...quizás no estaríamos aquí.

\- ¿Kate? ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? Y con el albornoz.- los brazos de Rick rodean mi cuerpo para que entre en calor.

\- ¿No estabas de mudanza?- apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y ambos permanecemos así durante unos largos segundos.

\- Estaba pero mi madre ha insistido en que venga a cuidarte a pesar de que tú me lo prohibieses.

\- Gracias.- es lo único que le respondo, sólo quiero estar con él.

\- Venga, vamos a dormir, tenéis que descansar.- Rick me ayuda a ponerme el pijama y, abrazada a él, quedo profundamente dormida.

 _Hora más tarde..._

Los rayos del sol se filtran por las cortinas, me doy la vuelta y, al hacerlo, encuentro el sitio de Rick vacío y frío. Le busco por toda la casa y nada, entonces caigo en una cosa.

Con una camisa de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos salgo al jardín. De nuevo, ese recuerdo, el primer día que lo vi arreglando las rosas.

\- ¿Rick...?- Tiene que llevar ahí unas cuantas horas porque tiene el cuerpo bañado en sudor y el rostro lleno de arena.

\- ¡Kate, buenos días!- Exclama con una radiante sonrisa, eso me extraña pero lo ignoro.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

\- Me he levantado con el sol, con todo lo ocurrido...me olvidé de las rosas.- no comprendo su comportamiento, ya le dije en el hospital que no tendría por qué seguir trabajando.

\- Rick, ya sabes que...- pero me interrumpe con un buen beso.- lo sé.- responde muy cerca de mí. Pero necesitaba hacer algo.

Me pide que vaya a la tumbona dónde nos dejamos llevar por primera vez. Él lleva una rosa preciosa y con los pétalos abiertos.

\- _Katherine Houghton Beckett, jamás pensé que llegaría a enamorarme de una mujer tan maravillosa. Nuestra historia de amor no ha sido fácil, ninguna lo es. Aún así superamos los obstáculos, esta rosa simboliza todo lo que hemos tenido, es un reflejo de mi amor incondicional hacia ti y...-_ lleva una mano a mi vientre.- _hacia nuestro futuro. Por eso quiero preguntarte, ¿quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?_

No sé si esto es real o un sueño, los ojos azules de Rick me miran con ternura, su mano sigue sosteniendo la rosa. Y, ahora que me fijo, un anillo está dentro de la flor

\- _¡Oh dios mío! Rick yo..._ \- las palabras comienzan una lucha desenfrenada por salir.- _te quiero, muchísimo. Contigo me siento a salvo, eres un gran hombre y serás un estupendo padre. ¡Sí, me casaré contigo! Pero con una condición._

 _-¿Cuál?- Ambos nos levantamos y permanecemos abrazados._

 _\- Que la boda sea después del nacimiento de nuestro bebé._

 _\- Por ti lo que sea, tan sólo deseo hacerte feliz.- le beso en la comisura de los labios.- ya lo haces.- y entonces nos besamos, disfrutamos de este precioso momento._


	15. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

El chirrido de la puerta metálica cobra otro significado en este momento. Camino acompañada de Lanie, no ha querido dejarme sola.

\- ¿Señora Beckett? Su marido vendrá enseguida, puede esperar en esa mesa.

\- Gracias.- respondo casi susurrando, otras personas permanecen en esa sala para ver a los amigos o familiares.

Eric entra acompañado, un guardia a cada lado; se limita a sentarse sin tan siquiera saludar.

\- Hola.- es lo único que puedo decirle, mis manos se han colocado en el vientre de forma casi automática.

\- Kate, ¿por qué has venido a verme?- Sus ojos tienen una expresión de cansancio, las ojeras ocupan parte de sus mejillas.

\- No pienses que es porque te echo de menos. Lo nuestro acabó hace mucho.

\- ¿Tan sólo has venido para echarme la bronca? Estoy servido, creéme.- su respuesta me dice más de lo que quiere expresar.

\- Quiero saber por qué insistes en que me quede con todo.- es entonces cuando su mirada se instala en mi rostro confuso.

\- ¿De verdad me lo estás preguntando?- me limito a asentir con la cabeza.- estuve a punto de matarte Kate, a ti y a esa criatura que crece en tu interior.

Un silencio sepulcral se instala entre nosotros, él no muestra indicio de nada; simplemente permanece sentado con el mono de color naranja.

\- Me lo dejas todo aún sabiendo que ese bebé no es tuyo, lo siento Eric pero me cuesta creerlo.

\- Piensa lo que quieras, mira, sé que te acostabas con el gilipollas ese. El jardinero.- el asco se nota en sus palabras pero lo ignoro.

\- Sí, y varias veces, no te voy a engañar. Admítelo Eric, nuestra relación no iba a ningún sitio.

\- Yo tengo más culpa que tú, ¿recuerdas mi primer viaje a Alemania?

\- Llevabámos tres meses casados.- respondo con una tímida sonrisa.

\- Pues ya te fui infiel en ese viaje, y no sólo con una mujer. Nuestro matrimonio no era más que una farsa. No estábamos realmente enamorados.

No doy crédito a lo que estoy escuchando, es como una película totalmente subrrealista. Que todo esto, ¿lo diga Eric?

\- Tú sólo te has tirado al jardinero, yo llevo media Europa y parte del país en mi entrepierna. Fijo que he cogido alguna enfermedad de esas.

\- Así que ya está, aquí termina todo.- mi tono cortante le llega a asustar, saco unos papeles del bolso.

\- Katie.- lleva su mano hacia la mía pero la aparto al instante.- yo te quise, pero no cómo nuestra familia quería.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, de verdad. Toma, ¿puedes firmarlo? O tu abogado, me da igual.

Observo cómo mi futuro exmarido lee los papeles del divorcio, ningún gesto al terminar.

\- Como ya te he dicho, todo es para ti.

\- Eric, ¿de verdad esperas que siga viviendo en esa casa? Nunca hubo amor, sólo sexo.

-¿Y no es lo que hay ahora?-pregunta con picardía, reprimo las ganas de darle una buena bofetada, en vez de eso, me levanto y hago una señal a los guardias.

\- Que sepas Eric, que voy a vender la casa. Firma los papeles y olvídate de mí, ¿te ha quedado claro?

\- Transparente. Mi abogado te llevará los papeles a tu oficina.

Lanie me espera fuera, no duda en abrazarme al ver mi cara. Él ya me fue infiel nada más casarnos, y el bebé no ayuda a que mi estado de ánimo mejore.

\- Cielo, voy a llevarte a un sitio muy especial. En este momento lo necesitas.

 _Un trayecto corto en el coche..._

Un helado de chocolate cubierto de vainilla y trozos de fruta aparece delante de mí.

\- Agradezco el gesto Lanie pero no creo que sirva de mucho.

\- Al menos hazlo por tu bebé, tiene que crecer y hacerse fuerte.

\- ¿Por eso engulles sin parar?- Mi amiga saca la lengua y sigue comiendo, opto por comer algo.

\- Y bien, ¿cómo ha ido?- Lanie siempre insiste en que las cosas o problemas son más insignificantes si los compartes con otra persona.

\- Resulta que Eric me engañaba desde el principio. Y una parte de mí quiere matar a ese...capullo.

\- ¿En serio? Podrías haber hecho lo mismo. Sólo disfrutaba él.

\- Bueno eso...no es del todo cierto.- mis mejillas toman un color que Lanie no pasa por alto.

\- Katherine Beckett, ¿qué me estás ocultando?

\- Una mujer tiene sus necesidades, Lanie. ¿Cómo que crees que aguantaba?

\- ¡No!- Ésta abre los ojos tanto como puede.- ¿te tocabas?- esta vez ha bajado el volumen de la voz.

\- Joder Lanie, pues claro que me tocaba. ¿De verdad te sorprende?

\- Entiende que trabajaba para ti y te veía demasiado formal al principio.

\- Pues dos veces a la semana, y a veces con mi amigo preferido.

\- ¿Qué pasa si lo ve Rick?

\- Puede que piense que le sustituyo.- suelto con una gran carcajada, Lanie me sigue.

\- También puedes dejar que él te de placer, dicen que es bueno para la pareja.

Los minutos transcurren volando y el sol comienza a ocultarse. Lanie me lleva de vuelta a casa.

\- Gracias Lanie, por pasar el día conmigo.

\- Para eso están las amigas, y tranquila, Rick te apoyará.

\- Seguro que si.- entro a la casa y veo cómo mis cosas se van guardando en cajas; la mudanza está en marcha.

\- ¿Rick?- Escucho ruido en la cocina y me dirijo hasta allí. Mi novio tararea una canción de la radio mientras prepara la cena.

\- ¡Kate!- exclama algo avergonzado porque le he visto cantar.- ¿qué tal la visita?

\- Mañana te lo contaré si no te importa. Sólo quiero descansar.- aunque mi cuerpo se ha quedado con ganas de fiesta.

\- Estoy preparando algo ligero, puedes descansar en el sofá si te apetece.

\- En realidad...- camino hasta él, lleva una camisa ajustada y unas bermudas.- me apetece hacer algo distinto esta noche.

\- ¿No será peligroso?- pregunta señalando mi vientre abultado.- no te preocupes, no le harás daño. Ni a mí tampoco.


	16. Capítulo 16

Capitulo 16

Acaricio su mejilla con la yema de los dedos, el cansancio ha podido con él. Yo en cambio no pego ojo ni queriendo.

Me levanto en silencio y camino a la cocina para comer algo, el momento que hemos pasado me ha abierto el apetito y a mi bebé también.

Rick ha dejado preparada una ensalada de pasta completa, me sirvo un poco y me siento en la silla. Las cajas ya están preparadas para la mudanza, una parte de mí se entristece al pensar que voy a dejar este sitio pero no puedo ni quiero seguir viviendo en un lugar que haya compartido con Eric.

No ha sido fácil escoger otra casa, no por el precio, más bien por la ubicación. El que esté cerca del trabajo y alguna guardería y colegios cercanos para el futuro miembro de la familia.

Al dirigir mis ojos al sofá vuelvo a recordar la magnífica noche que hemos pasado.

 _Hace unas horas..._

Me levanto para colocar el libro que tenia entre manos en la estantería, pero antes de noto unos labios besando tímidamente mi cuello justo donde late mi pulso. Rick sabe que es mi punto débil y se ceba con él. Los labios vagan de mi omoplato al lóbulo de mi oreja tirando levemente de este y jugueteando con él para ponerme la piel de gallina.

Reprimo un gemido mordiendo mi labio inferior pero Castle me conoce y lleva su mano a mi boca para desembarazarlo de mis dientes.

\- Ahora no puedes dejarme así, Kate. Eres tú la que quiere hacerlo.

\- Rick, me sabe mal, has estado cocinando y...- coloca su dedo en mi boca.

\- Mmm...ahora tengo hambre de otra cosa, más dulce y sensual.

Su revelación me hace pensar en los mágicos momentos y sensaciones que experimentamos cuando hacemos el amor y un cosquilleo se forma en mi ombligo ante la incursión que su excitación hace dentro de sus pantalones y presiona en la parte baja de mi espalda.

\- Te necesito ahora mismo Kate, aquí y ahora.

La anunciación de sus deseos me hace sonreír, yo también quiero hacérselo antes de cenar y después y a cada momento. Sus labios vuelven a morder delicadamente mi oreja y tengo que agarrarme a las lejas del mueble para que mis piernas no me jueguen una mala pasada.

Llevo un vestido fresco y ligero para estar cómoda pero para las intenciones de Rick es más bien salvaje y atrevido. Noto una mano acariciar mi antebrazo tenso por las caricias de sus labios y la otra está ocupada subiendo el vestido hasta dejarlo por encima de mi ropa interior.

\- Ese vestido que llevas...quiero deshacerme de él cuanto antes.- susurra en mi oído con picardía y deseo.

\- Tendrás que quitarlo para que no implosiones.- respondo de la misma forma.

Un jadeo sale de su boca, me da la vuelta y sus labios abandonan mi cuello para zambullirse en mi boca. Me besa desesperadamente con anhelo y deseo, su lengua se abre paso para buscar la mía mientras avanzamos torpemente hasta el sofá donde Rick, con los botones del vaquero desabrochados cae sobre los cojines conmigo en su regazo.

No dejamos de besarnos y casi sin levantarnos mis bragas vuelan y el vestido con ellas. Rick aprovecha para deshacerse de sus pantalones y también de los bóxers que tanto le aprietan; o eso dice él.

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás soltando una carcajada y yo me acerco rápidamente a su cuello para morderlo y besarlo, no se lo espera y lo gira para darme mayor acceso. Mientras sigo prodigando caricias a su mandíbula, su mano se hace con su erección y la mueve delicadamente sobre mi entrada arrancado un gemido ronco y sonoro.

Él sonríe y se acerca a mi boca sin besarla, me tiene a su merced. De repente su expresión cambia, parece preocupado.

\- Venga, Rick...

\- Esto...

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Parece una tontería pero...¿y si le hago daño?- Pregunta acariciando mi vientre.

\- ¿Hacerle daño?

Suelto una risotada ante su ocurrencia, creo que va a darle al renacuajo con su erección. No puedo evitar reír por la comicidad de la escena y tomando su cara entre mis manos lo beso sensualmente y lo tranquilizo con la mirada.

\- No le vas a dar ni a molestar. ¿Qué te pensabas?

\- Yo que sé...

\- No pasa nada Rick, te necesito. Ahora.

\- A sus órdenes señorita.

Su miembro invade mi humedad que lo absorbe placenteramente y mi boca busca la suya para regalarle mis gemidos y suspiros. Sus manos se posan en mi redondeada cintura por el embarazo y bombardea su erección para liberar mi necesitado placer. Su boca hace estragos en mi cuello y un nudo se va agrandado en mi bajo vientre.

Sus embestidas secas y profundas hacen que nuestros cuerpos choquen produciendo un sonido electrizante e hipnótico. Hacerlo con Rick es maravilloso, no es solo sexo, son dos almas, dos amores destinados a estar juntos y a ser uno cada vez que se unen y se liberan.

Una fina capa de sudor nos recubre y el flequillo de Rick se le pega a su frente y se despega con cada embestida, es sensual y protector.

\- Kate, no creo que aguante mucho.

\- Yo tampoco, cariño.

Noto su erección siendo apretada por mi ante mi próximo orgasmo y la aprisiono más aún. Rick suelta un gemido para aguantar un poco más y ante eso gesto me corro, grito y me desato porque él siempre me espera y se contiene por mí.

Su miembro se sacude con los coletazos de su orgasmo. Nos quedamos todavía conectados siento que su dureza se va relajando en mi interior y lo beso con delicadeza, él me responde al beso y me mira con sus ojos azules chispeantes de deseo y enamorados. Algo parecido tiene que ver en los mios pues me sonríe y acaricia mi tripita.

Le encanta hacerlo a todas horas, incluso cuando duermo su mano reposa protectoramente sobre mi vientre cada vez más abultado. Me levanto para salir de el y Rick imita mi gesto, todavia desnudos, me toma la cara entre sus manos y me besa los labios, una suave presión que me hace elevar mis talones para acercarme más a su cuerpo.

 _Ahora..._

No puedo sentirme más afortunada, el tener a Rick a mi lado me llena de seguridad y felicidad que a veces no puedo explicar.

Miro la luna que se posa en lo más alto del cielo estrellado. En ese momento una estrella fugaz pasa rápidamente.

\- Estar con Rick para siempre y que mi bebé crezca fuerte y sano.- susurro antes de entrar y volver a la cama con el hombre que ha puesto mi vida patas arriba.


	17. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

 _Meses más tarde..._

La mudanza está casi terminada, Rick y yo nos hemos trasladado una casa alejada de la antigua pero ubicada en los Hamptons.

La decisión no fue nada fácil pero al final dimos con la adecuada, tanto para nosotros como para mi preciosa niña, dentro de unos meses podré tenerla en mis brazos.

Nuestros amigos nos han ayudado bastante, los papeles del divorcio ya están firmados, sellados y archivados.

Kevin y Rick suben algunas cajas al piso de arriba donde se encuentran las habitaciones, cada una con su respectivo baño.  
Me siento en el sillón para descansar un poco, últimamente me debilito enseguida y no es para menos, ahora ya no me veo los pies con la barriga tan hinchada.

\- Kate, ¿cómo vas?- Me pregunta Jenny, la cual se sienta a mi lado.

\- Bueno...he tenido días mejores.- respondo con una sonrisa y sentándome.

\- ¿Habéis escogido ya un nombre?

\- La verdad es que no, hemos estado muy liados con la mudanza. Espero que nos pongamos de acuerdo.

Rick y yo nos queremos pero, para algunas cosas, tenemos gustos completamente distintos. Algo me dice que elegir el nombre no va a ser tan sencillo.

 _Al caer la noche..._

Un exquisito aroma invade mis fosas nasales, parece que Rick está cocinando algo delicioso. Ambos escuchamos el sonido del timbre.

\- ¡Voy yo!- Exclamo desde el sofá, al abrir la puerta me encuentro con una agradable sorpresa.-¡Papá, Martha!

Abrazo a mi padre y después a la mujer pelirroja que me da dos besos mientras acaricia mi vientre abultado de siete meses.

\- Querida, el embarazo te sienta de maravilla.

\- Muchas gracias Martha. Pasad.- Mi padre se acerca a la cocina para saludar a Rick, el cual saca enseguida una cerveza bien fría.

\- Martha, ¿vino?- Pregunto mientras ella se quita el abrigo. Asiente con una gran sonrisa.

\- Madre, ¿os quedáis a cenar?

\- A eso hemos venido, ¿verdad, Jim?

\- ¡Por supuesto!- Hoy hay partido y mi padre adora verlo en nuestra, cómo la llama él, "Super Televisión".

Antes de verlo nos ayuda a poner la mesa y a preparar la ensalada. Me besa en la mejilla antes de encender la tele.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi futura nieta?

\- Estos últimos días ha estado algo nerviosa, las patadas se han intensificado.

\- Tiene ganas de salir y ver su nueva casa. ¿Puedo ver su habitación?

\- ¡Claro! ¡Vamos!- Aviso a Rick de que subimos un momento, éste nos guiña un ojo.

Le enseño las habitaciones, hay dos de invitados, situadas al final del pasillo. La de matrimonio es la más grande, y, justo al lado, una habitación de color azul y dibujos de elefantes.

\- Es preciosa, que ganas tengo de achucharla y comprarle ropita.- sonrío con el comentario, acaricio la cuna.

 _Hace unos años..._

 _\- Cielo, ¿has pensado alguna vez en ser madre?_

 _\- Mamá, ¿no crees que soy demasiado joven para pensar en eso?_

 _\- Sólo es una pregunta, venga dime.- no entiendo por qué mi madre me viene con eso ahora pero será mejor contestar._

 _\- Pues...sí, supongo._

 _\- ¿Sabes Katie? Tú padre y yo no teníamos pensado en ser padres tan jóvenes pero cuando nos dijeron que íbamos a tener un bebé...fuimos inmensamente felices._

 _\- ¿No os asustásteis?_

 _\- ¡Claro que sí! Estábamos aterrados pero supimos manejarlo. Nos apoyábamos mutuamente._

 _\- ¿Y cómo decidistéis mi nombre?_

 _\- Eso...ya fue otra historia. Ya te ocurrirá a ti_

 _Y ahora..._

\- ¿Katherine? ¿Estás bien?- La voz de Martha me trae de vuelta.

\- Sí, simplemente...pensaba en mi madre. Deseaba ser abuela.- los brazos de Martha rodean mis hombros.

\- Querida, tu madre nos observa ahora mismo. Y no puede sentirse más orgullosa.

\- Gracias Martha, le echo tanto de menos.- escuchamos unos pasos subiendo las escaleras. Rick aparece sonriente.

\- La cena está servida.- Martha se gira y le hace un gesto. Ella se baja y Rick me abraza.

\- ¿Pensando en tu madre?

\- No puedo evitarlo, estoy más sensible que nunca y todo por culpa de las hormonas.- Rick busca mis labios, los besa con ternura y yo agradezco el gesto.

\- Es normal que pienses en ella, quedan dos meses. Tu madre nos protege Kate, estoy seguro.

\- Te quiero Rick.

\- Y yo a ti.

La noche se alarga más de la cuenta, Rick y yo decidimos que nuestros padres se queden a dormir esta noche; han bebido demasiado para volver a su casa a estas horas.

Acompaño a Martha a su habitación, es raro que, con lo que ha ingerido, sea capaz de desvertirse. Ya sé de dónde ha sacado Rick el aguante.

Se queda dormida enseguida, Rick y yo coincidimos en el pasillo.

\- Tu padre ha caído rendido.

\- Y tu madre. Creo que estamos preparados si hemos podido acostar a dos adultos. ¿No crees?- Pregunto sacando la lengua, nos ponemos el pijama de invierno y nos acostamos abrazados.

\- Oye Rick, tenemos que pensar un nombre para la pequeña.

\- ¿Tienes alguno en mente?

\- Varios, en realidad.

\- Pues dime, a lo mejor me gusta alguno.- apoyo la cabeza en su pecho.

\- Ellie, Alice o Bianca.- siempre me han gustado esos nombres. Rick no dice nada.

\- ¿Y bien?- Su silencio me está matando.

\- La pequeña Alice, Ellie o Bianca...¿no quieres llamarla como tu madre?- Su pregunta me pilla por sorpresa.

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

\- Es el nombre que te iba a proponer yo. Para no olvidarla nunca.- beso su cuello y le abrazo.

\- Es un detalle cariño pero descarté el nombre de mi madre. Le echo de menos pero ella quería que el nombre fuese distinto y que saliese de mi corazón.

\- Entonces...me quedo con Ellie. Es bonito y suena bien. La pequeña Ellie Rodgers Beckett.

\- Me muero por tenerla entre mis brazos.

\- Pronto Kate. Pronto

 **Sé que he tardado demasiado y pido perdón. No es muy largo pero pienso que es intenso. Se lo dedico a aquellas personas que se han preocupado por mí. Muchas gracias.**


	18. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18

Tan sólo es cuestión de horas y no puedo estar más nerviosa. Mi familia intenta calmarme pero soy incapaz de tan siquiera sentarme.

\- Kate, todo irá bien. Ya escuchaste al doctor, Ellie está perfectamente. No hay de qué preocuparse.- la voz de Rick tampoco me es válida ahora mismo.

\- Pero, ¿y si ocurre algo durante el parto? Estoy aterrada.- contesto con un nudo en la garganta, apenas me veo los pies con esta barriga; no puedo ayudar en la casa porque enseguida estoy agotada.

\- Cielo.- Rick me acaricia la mejilla con una mano mientras posa la otra en mi vientre.- confía en mí. Ellie nacerá bien, eres su madre, una mujer extremadamente fuerte además de sexi.

\- Lo dices por animarme. Es imposible que me desees, he engordado trece kilos.

\- ¿Y eso es un problema? Yo te quiero igual, a las dos.- me besa antes de ir a la cocina para preparar la cena.

Ambos charlamos de cómo ha quedado la casa y de nuestro futuro con la princesa que pronto saldrá al mundo.

 _Al caer la noche..._

 _\- Katie, Katie... - esa voz, no hay nadie alrededor._

 _\- ¿Mamá? - Es entonces cuando la veo, con la misma ropa del día de su muerte pero sin sangre y con una gran sonrisa._

 _\- Cielo, te noto algo inquieta. ¿Qué ocurre?_

 _\- Es sobre mi pequeña, tengo miedo de que pueda ocurrirle algo por mi culpa. ¿Y si no puedo hacerlo?_

 _\- Katie, eres una mujer fuerte y valiente, podrás hacerlo. Además, no estás sola.- las dos nos sentamos en un banco que aparece al instante._

 _\- Lo sé, Rick estará conmigo pero... Con todo lo que ocurrió, la caída por las escaleras..._

 _\- Pero si el doctor ha afirmado que goza de buena salud, ¿qué te preocupa de verdad?_

 _Un breve silencio se instala entre nosotras, mi madre agarra mi mano, es tan real..._

 _\- No estoy preparada, mamá. Esto ha sido totalmente inesperado. ¿Cómo te tomaste la noticia de tu embarazo?_

 _\- Al principio quise matar a tu padre porque me aseguró que no pasaría nada pero en cuanto vi la primera ecografía... Lo supe._

 _\- ¿El qué?- Ésta se gira para verme, su brillo es demasiado fuerte y me obliga a entrecerrar los ojos._

 _\- Que te querría para siempre. Casi no podía creérmelo pero ahí estabas. Con tus pies, brazos..._

 _\- ¿Y no tenías miedo?_

 _\- Por supuesto que lo tenía pero es normal, cielo. Tu forma de pensar cambiará cuando la tengas entre tus brazos._

 _\- Te echo de menos, mamá. Ojalá estuvieses aquí._

 _\- Katie... Ya lo estoy, sólo que en tu interior. Y ahora..., creo que deberías despertarte._

Un líquido transparente moja las sábanas y mis piernas.

\- ¡Rick, Rick! - le zarandeo hasta que éste abre los ojos.- Acabo de romper aguas.

\- ¡Vámonos!- Coge lo imprescindible, subimos al coche y ponemos rumbo al hospital donde, afortunadamente, nos antienden de inmediato.

 _Horas más tarde..._

Camino de un lado para el otro, ahora resulta que no he dilatado lo suficiente, algo totalmente normal en madres primerizas. Las contracciones cada vez son más dolorosas e insoportables.

\- Katherine, ya está preparada. Vamos a colocarle la vía y a tumbarla en la camilla.- obedezco en todo, Rick se pone una bata de usar y tirar y un gorro, le queda realmente mal.

\- Rick, no te separes.- un par de enfermeros empujan la camilla hasta el paritorio.

Todos me animan a que empuje, el dolor es horrible, la epidural parece que no haya tenido efecto en mi cuerpo. Las gotas de sudor resbalan por mi frente, una mano agarra la de Rick; el cual me seca de vez en cuando con una toalla.

\- ¡Un poco más Katherine! ¡Ya casi está! - y así es, unos llantos inundan la pequeña sala.

\- Día y hora del nacimiento: 1 de septiembre de 2014, ¿nombre?

\- Ellie Rodgers Beckett.- es Rick el que responde, yo apenas tengo fuerzas.

La enfermera coloca a la recién nacida en mis brazos. Mi rostro cambia por completo, las horas de sufrimiento han merecido la pena.

\- Hola princesa, bienvenida a esta familia.- como acto reflejo, Ellie agarra mi dedo con su diminuta mano.

\- Rick...- le hago una señal para que se acerque, se la paso con cuidado. No puedo evitar soltar alguna que otra lágrima al ver cómo mi prometido besa la frente de su hija.

\- Vamos a asegurarnos de que tanto usted como su hija se encuentran perfectamente.- asiento con la fatiga invadiendo cada músculo.

Al día siguiente...

Ya me encuentro mucho mejor, Ellie está tomando el pecho, al principio fue una sensación extraña pero ahora... No dejo de mirarla, ha sacado los ojos de su padre.

\- Mi madre y tu padre estarán a punto de llegar, ¿preparada?

\- Bueno...no podemos decirles que no, se mueren de ganas por ver a su querida y única nieta.

\- Eso es verdad, nada ni nadie detiene a Martha Rodgers y a Jim Beckett.


	19. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19

 _Tres meses más tarde..._

Escucho como Martha canta una canción a Ellie, yo mientras preparo la cena. Rick está de gira firmando su primera novela, le echo tanto de menos...

\- Bueno querida, mi princesita ya se ha dormido, ¿tú cómo estás?- La mujer prepara dos copas de vino, nos sentamos para disfrutar de una exquisita aunque ligera cena; hay que recuperar el cuerpo tras el embarazo.

\- Muchas gracias Martha, por ayudarme con Ellie y con la casa. Se me hace raro no tener a Rick a mi lado.- ésta me agarra la mano y me dedica la mejor de sus sonrisas para animarme.

\- Estará de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta, ya lo verás.- las horas pasan y Martha ya tiene que regresar a su casa, afortunadamente, le pudimos comprar una cerca de la nuestra.

\- Buenas noches Katherine, intenta descansar.- nos damos dos besos.- Buenas noches Martha.

Cierro la puerta con llave, apago las luces conforme voy subiendo a la segunda planta, entro a la habitación de mi pequeña para verla dormir; es un ritual que he empezado, es tan reconfortante verla tan sana y feliz. Un sonido lejano me llama la atención, giro la cabeza pero no veo nada.

De repente suena mi teléfono, me sobresalto, descuelgo al ver la imagen de Rick.

\- Menos mal que no estás durmiendo, ¿cómo estás?- Me relajo al escuchar su voz, ojalá estuviese aquí.

\- Algo cansada pero bien, ¿cómo va tu gira?

\- Bueno...entretenida pero prefiero jugar con Ellie y dormir a tu lado. Te echo de menos.- otro sonido me llama la atención, me asomo al pasillo, quizás sean los efectos del cansancio.

\- Oye Rick, ¿podrías llamar a Espo y a Ryan? Creo que hay alguien en la casa.

\- ¿Estás segura? Coge a Ellie y enciérrate en la habitación, ¿me oyes?- la llamada se corta sin explicación, le mando un mensaje para que se quede tranquilo.

Entro rápidamente a mi cuarto y cojo la pistola que tengo para emergencias, a Rick no le hacía gracia tener un arma en casa pero sé usarla, tengo mis hobbies guardados. Al volver a la habitación de Ellie, me fijo en una figura cerca de la cuna.

\- ¡¿Qué narices...?! ¡Eric!- Mis músculos se tensan, sujeto la pistola con ambas manos.

\- Shh shh, no querrás despertar a tu hija, ¿verdad?- Quiero apretar el gatillo y terminar con esto cuanto antes pero Ellie está muy cerca de él, le salpicaría toda la sangre.

\- Me extraña que te hayan dejado libre, ¿cómo has entrado?- éste sonríe en la oscuridad, la luz de la calle, da unos pocos pasos pero se detiene al ver que le apunto con el arma.

\- No quieres hacerme daño, Katie. Es imposible que puedas apretar el gatillo.

\- No estés tan seguro, me tiraste por las escaleras, ¿recuerdas? Estuve a punto de perder a mi hija.

\- Tuya y de ese jardinero, un hombre más joven que tú. ¿Tan bajo has caído?- Sus palabras me duelen más que los golpes que recibí pero tan sólo necesito tiempo.

\- ¿Y tú? Me fuiste infiel desde el primer día, admítelo Eric, nunca nos quisimos. Nuestro matrimonio no fue más que una mentira.- su rostro se endurece, esta vez no vacila y camina hasta mí, me echo hacia atrás.

\- Entonces...¿por qué dijiste el sí quiero?

\- Por mi madre, ella pensó que tú serías bueno para mí, pero no pensaba gasta mi vida con un hombre que no me quería y me utilizaba.

\- Yo sí te quise Kate, a mi manera, pero te quería.- no me trago sus palabras, es más, ahora sí que lo tengo cerca para disparar.

\- No pienso escuchar ni una mentira más, Eric. Vete antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

\- Vale.- responde levantando las manos.- me iré, pero me quitaste todo lo que amaba, Kate. Lo justo es que haga lo mismo, ¿no?- Veo que dirige sus ojos a la cuna. Ambos escuchamos a Espo y Ryan llamándome desde abajo, ¡mierda! La puerta está cerrada.

\- ¿Has avisado a la policía? Yo que venía para hacer las paces, bueno, pues me llevo a tu hija y no volveré a molestarte.

\- ¡No!- un ruido ensordecedor sale del arma que sujeto, el cuerpo de Eric cae sin vida al suelo. Ellie comienza a llorar al escucharlo todo. Tiro el arma asustada y corro para cogerla.

\- ¡Kate, Kate!- Rick nos abraza a las dos, mis lágrimas caen sin cesar, Ellie termina en sus brazos hasta que me calme.

\- Chicos, ¿está muerto?- Espo y Ryan comprueban su pulso, asienten con la cabeza, Ryan llama a una ambulancia mientras que Espo busca la ventana o puerta por dónde Eric ha conseguido entrar.

\- Rick...yo...tenía miedo y...quería llevarse a Ellie.- balbuceo, me falta la respiración.

\- Cariño, todo ha terminado, se acabó.

Ellie ha conseguido dormirse otra vez y yo ya me he calmado, me tomo una manzanilla mientras veo cómo dos enfermeros sacan la camilla con el cuerpo de Eric. Mis compañeros me toman declaración, todo ha sido en defensa propia y de mi hija.

\- Gracias por todo chicos, os debo una.- Rick y mis amigos hablan algo alejados, Ellie está acurrucada en mis brazos, no sé que hubiese hecho si llego a perderla para siempre.

 _Unos minutos más tarde..._

Me pongo el pijama todavía temblando, Ellie duerme en nuestra cama, no voy a permitir que vuelva a su habitación; no esta noche.

\- Kate, lo superarás, yo voy a estar contigo.- Rick no puede abrazarme ya que nuestra hija está entre los dos pero sí que me da la mano.

\- Oye Rick, ¿no estabas de gira?

\- Iba a darte una sorpresa, venía de camino cuando hemos hablado. Y menos mal.- asiento con una tímida sonrisa, giro la cabeza para verle, mi mano acaricia su mejilla.

\- Gracias, por estar ahí.

\- Siempre Kate, para las dos.


	20. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

 _Meses más tarde_...

Ellie camina agarrada a las manos de su padre, le queda poco para soltarse. Lanie y yo observamos la imagen desde la cocina, tenemos mucho que contarnos

\- ¿Por qué no te has traído a Dylan? Seguro que se hubiese divertido mucho.- echo leche en el café de mi amiga.

\- Javier quería pasar tiempo con él, ya sabes, el trabajo le tiene muy ocupado. ¿Tú estás bien?  
No respondo enseguida, mi hija comienza a reírse con las tonterías que le hace su padre. El miedo de aquella noche sigue presente.

\- Estoy bien.- miento.- cambiamos a Ellie de habitación, duerme sin problema alguno.

\- Debió de ser horrible, menos mal que ese capullo no volverá a molestaros.

Rick y Ellie se quedan profundamente dormidos tras la comida, Lanie se despidió de nosotros y se marchó. Aprovecho para hacer una foto a la imagen tan graciosa y tierna.

Utilizo ese tiempo para adelantar el trabajo en el despacho, antes de que mi familia reclame mi atención; cosa que no tardará en ocurrir.

Varias fotos reposan en mi escritorio, una de ellas fue cuando visitaron a su madre al cementerio. Ellie estiró el brazo y acarició el nombre de su abuela, no pude reprimir las lágrimas en aquel momento.

 _Hace unos meses..._

Ese día no hay mucha gente en el lugar, llevo un ramo de lirios en su mano, Rick empuja el carro por el césped del cementerio.

Nos detenemos en una lápida muy especial para mí y, desde hace tiempo, también para él.

\- Hola mamá, hoy no he venido sola.- me arrodillo y cambio las flores, echo en una bolsa de plástico las secas.

\- Cielo, dame a Ellie.- Rick obedece, desabrocha el cinturón para coger a nuestra hija. La pequeña no se queja, es más, le gusta.

\- Mira mamá, te presento a Ellie, tu nieta.- Rick pone el freno de seguridad en el carro y se acerca para arrodillarse junto a mí, me rodea con su brazo.

\- Quería que la conocieses, se parece tanto a ti...- respiro profundamente pero, de repente, Ellie estira el brazo y posa la mano encima del nombre de su abuela.

\- Sí, cariño. Es la abuela Johanna, siempre nos protegerá, esté dónde esté.- Rick coge el móvil para inmortalizar ese instante.

 _Ahora..._

Salgo a la terraza y me dejo llevar por la brisa del crepúsculo, cierro los ojos y respiro de forma pausada. Me llevo ambas manos a mi vientre, es casi un milagro que hayamos tenido a una niña tan preciosa y sana.

\- ¿Kate?- abro los ojos y me giro para encontrarme con un Rick recién levantado.

\- ¿Y Ellie?

\- Tranquila, la he dejado bien, no se va a caer- responde mientras me envuelve con sus fuertes brazos.

\- Estas vistas son increíbles, casi me hacen recordar a mi antigua casa. Te imagino con las rosas y la melancolía se instala en mi interior.

\- Voy a seguir cuidando de las rosas, ni loco voy a contratar a un jardinero.- le doy un codazo, pero no puedo enfadarme con él; puso mi vida patas arriba, aunque fui yo la primera en lanzarse.

\- Sigo teniendo pesadillas, Rick. Cada vez parecen más reales y no hago más que ir a ver cómo está Ellie.

\- Cielo, es normal, pero juntos lo superaremos. Yo estaré aquí y nuestros padres también.

Los llantos de Ellie nos alerta de que la intimidad debe tener una tregua, beso a Rick antes de entrar a por mi hija.

 _Días más tarde..._

Martha y mi padre nos sorprenden con una agradable visita, ambos corren a por su nieta tras saludarnos.

Rick y yo les observamos desde la cocina, me rodea la cintura con su brazo y me atrae hacia él. Desde que nuestra pequeña nació, no hemos disfrutado de una noche a solas; yo le echo de menos, sentir su cuerpo desnudo y su miembro llenando mi cuerpo.

\- Oye chicos, queríamos ir a dar un paseo con la princesa de la casa, ¿nos dais permiso?

¡No puede ser! ¿De verdad vamos a tener un rato para los dos solos? Yo lo anhelo pero no sé lo que piensa Rick.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Es vuestra nieta!- esas palabras dichas por Rick me sacan una sonrisa.

\- Voy a preparar sus cosas.

\- Querida, ¿te puedo acompañar?

\- Claro.- las dos subimos, Jim y Rick se quedan abajo con Ellie, la cual intuye que va a ir al parque con sus abuelos.

Preparo todo lo necesario en el bolso del carro: pañales, toallitas, ropa de cambio, galletas, agua y algún juguete además de su mantita.

Le doy a Martha algunos detalles, es la primera vez que Ellie se va con sus abuelos y estoy algo nerviosa.

\- Relájate Katherine, todo irá bien.- asiento con una tímida sonrisa, mi padre coloca a su nieta en el carro.

\- Volveremos para la hora de la cena.- y los dos se marchan con Ellie.

No lo dudo y me abalanzo a los brazos de Rick, éste me sube a la encimera. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazan, echaban de menos esto, al igual que nosotros.

\- Kate...¿estás segura? Podemos esperar.- niego con la cabeza, mis manos van directas a los botones de su camisa. Beso su pecho ahora desnudo mientras él baja la cremallera de mi vestido.

Es tanto el tiempo que me resulta algo incómodo quedarme completamente desnuda y en la alfombra del salón. Sus labios se posan sobre mi cuello mientras masajea mis pechos con las manos.

Rick se despoja de sus bóxers, han estado oprimiendo su erección, una mirada pícara es más que suficiente para dejar que sus dedos acaricien mi clítoris cada vez más hinchado.

\- Rick...te necesito...- le susurro al oído, éste busca mis labios antes de dirigir sus ojos a mi monte de Venus.

Suelto un gemido al sentirlo dentro de mí, me advirtieron de que dolería tras el parto pero lo deseaba con toda mi alma. Comienza despacio y con suavidad para, poco a poco, acelerar el ritmo.

En ese momento escucho unas voces, ¡No!

\- Rick...ya vienen...- ambos permanecemos en silencio para confirmar lo que sospechamos.

\- ¡Mierda!


	21. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21

Rick y yo nos hemos puesto la ropa rápidamente, justo en el momento en el que nuestros padres regresan con Ellie.

\- Madre mía, está lloviendo a mares.- Martha se quita el abrigo mojado y lo lleva para tenderlo.

Ellie ha estado protegida gracias al plástico protector que viene con el carricoche. Comienza a moverse algo nerviosa, es posible que se haya asustado con los truenos.

\- Shh princesa, ya estoy aquí.- le quito el cinturón y la acurruco en mi pecho, pero los truenos y rayos le siguen molestando.

\- Voy a darme un baño con ella a ver si así se relaja.- beso la mejilla de Rick y de mi padre y subo con Ellie en brazos.

Giro el grifo de la bañera, busco la temperatura ideal para que ninguna de las dos nos quememos. Desvisto a mi pequeña y después me quito la ropa yo, las dos entramos agradeciendo el calor que el agua nos proporciona.

\- Te gusta mucho bañarte, mira cielo, tu patito de goma. - se lo acerco, Ellie se sienta entre mis piernas, el agua le llega por el ombligo.

Comienza a chapotear en el agua con las manos, emite una sonora carcajada ignorando la fuerte lluvia que hay fuera.

 _Mientras tanto en el piso de abajo..._

Rick y Jim están viendo un partido de béisbol, comparten un aperitivo, cada uno lleva una cerveza.

\- ¿Os habéis mojado mucho?

\- La verdad es que hemos tenido suerte, había una cafetería cerca pero tu madre... Se ha empeñado en que volviésemos cuanto antes a la casa.

\- Así es ella, una mujer con mucho carácter.

\- Espero que no estéis hablando de mí.- ambos giran sus cabezas, Martha se ha puesto más cómoda.

\- No, tranquila madre.- Martha busca una botella de vino, vierte un poco en una copa.

\- Creo que tendríamos que ir preparando la cena, ¿no os parece?

\- Opino lo mismo, hoy cocinamos nosotros. - responde Jim dando un salto para levantarse.

\- ¿Estáis seguros? Puedo encargarme yo. - pero la voz de Rick es ignorada por los padres.

\- ¡Rick! ¡Te necesito! - Exclama Kate desde la habitación, éste no tarda en subir.

 _Tras el relajante baño..._

Envuelvo a Ellie en una toalla, ya he llamado a Rick para que me ayude.

\- Ya estoy aquí.

\- ¿Puedes ponerle el pijama? - Rick asiente con una sonrisa, coge a nuestra hija y la lleva a su habitación para cambiarla.

Busco mi pijama y me lo pongo, escucho la voz de Rick por el comunicador.

\- ¿Quién es la niña más guapa? Tú, claro que sí.- pone esa voz infantil que tanto me gusta, adoro verle tan feliz.

\- ¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho a mami, esta familia ha pasado por malos momentos pero te prometo que todo irá bien a partir de ahora. Te quiero princesita.

Ya está, ya ha conseguido que derrame lágrimas, al menos son de felicidad. Entro a la habitación y les veo jugando, Ellie se ríe a carcajadas con las tonterías de su padre.

\- Ahora mismo...no sé quién es más infantil.

\- Gracias por el cumplido, hago lo que puedo pero esta renacuaja me lo pone difícil.- me uno al juego y Rick aprovecha un momento de debilidad para hacerme cosquillas.

De repente, un flash nos ciega durante unos segundos, Martha ha aprovechado para hacernos una foto a los tres.

\- Lo siento pero quería inmortalizar este momento, que orgullosa me siento de esta familia.

\- ¡Chicos, necesito ayuda aquí abajo!

\- Yo me ocupo chicos, vosotros seguid disfrutando de estos momentos.- miro a Rick y después a Ellie que reclama mi atención.

\- Creo que esta niña tiene hambre, será mejor que le prepare la cena antes de que se ponga más nerviosa.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, ha estado bien. La próxima, podemos hacer esto...más divertido.- dice Rick susurrándome al oído.

\- Pronto, Castle, pronto...- le beso con ternura en los labios antes de bajar con nuestra hija en brazos.

 _Unos minutos más tarde..._

Ellie duerme profundamente en el sofá mientras los demás cenamos tranquilamente.

\- Pone ese gesto que hacías tú cuando tenías su edad.- comenta Martha observando a su nieta.

\- Vale mamá, no hacía falta que comentases eso.

\- Pues yo quiero saber más cosas de tu infancia.- respondo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Bueno pues Richard era...un diablillo cuando se lo proponía, en el colegio se metía en problemas cada vez que podía.

\- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor?- Pero nosotras ignoramos las peticiones del escritor, sigo escuchando anécdotas graciosas.

Las horas pasan con risas y algo de bochorno también para mí puesto que mi padre también ha querido recordar cosas de mi infancia.

Ellie se remueve en el sofá, me levanto rápidamente al escuchar sus sollozos.

\- Venga cielo, vámonos a dormir.

 **Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, el trabajo...pero no puedo abandonar este fic así que os dejo este capi. No es muy largo pero tampoco dispongo de mucho tiempo. Gracias**


	22. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22

 _Un par de años más tarde..._

Los copos de nieve se posan sobre la repisa de la ventana, una niña observa la nieve entusiasmada.

\- ¡Mami, mami, mira!- Ellie me agarra la mano para que le acompañe.

\- Cariño, está nevando mucho.- rezo para que Rick regrese a tiempo de su gira, dentro de tres días vendrá la Navidad.

\- ¿Cuándo volverá papi?- mi pequeña se asoma todos los días a la ventana para ver si su papi ya ha vuelto.

\- Pronto, cielo, ¿quieres qué preparemos unos dulces de Navidad?

Ellie asiente emocionada, se baja de la ventana y corre hacia la cocina, mi princesa y yo compartimos un mágico momento aunque sabemos que no es lo mismo sin Rick.

Ellie se despierta en mitad de la noche, baja de la cama y camina hasta la habitación de sus papis.

\- ¿Mami?

\- ¿Uhm?- enciendo una lámpara pequeña, Ellie me mira con una expresión de miedo en su rostro.

\- Tengo miedo mami- sonrío para que se tranquilice, bajo de la cama para cogerla y llevarla de nuevo a su cuarto.

Me tumbo con ella y le acaricio el pelo para que vuelva a dormirse. Sin darme cuenta, me quedo profundamente dormida.

 _A la mañana siguiente..._

El olor a café recién hecho me despierta, Ellie sigue durmiendo; en silencio bajo a la cocina.

Una taza humeante reposa en la mesa, ¡no puede ser! Corro hacia el garaje para comprobar si Rick ha regresado.

El coche sí que está pero no hay rastro de mi marido, entonces escucho un fuerte sonido que proviene del desván.

Veo a mi marido cogiendo la caja que contiene los adornos de Navidad.

\- ¡Rick!- éste se sobresalta, deja la caja en cuanto ve que me abalanzo a sus brazos.

\- No quería despertarte, estabas preciosa durmiendo con Ellie.

\- Podías haberme mandado un mensaje o algo, he estado muy preocupada.- posa sus manos sobre mis mejillas y me besa.

\- Hace un rato que he vuelto y quiero comenzar a adornar la casa cuanto antes.

\- Tendremos que ir a comprar un árbol nuevo.- comento tras bajar varias cajas y dejarlas en el suelo.

\- Iremos esta tarde, te he preparado café.- ambos desayunamos mientras escuchamos villancicos que ponen en la radio local.

De repente, escuchamos el timbre a la vez que Ellie nos reclama.

\- Abro yo, tú ve con la princesa. Le vas a dar una sorpresa.- Rick asiente, sube mientras que yo abro la puerta encontrándome con Martha y mi padre.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad!- Exclaman con una enorme sonrisa, van cargados de regalos que rápidamente esconden en el despacho de Rick.

\- ¿Habéis tenido mucho tráfico?- Pregunto a la vez que preparo otra cafetera. Éstos se van quitando ropa debido a la calefacción.

\- Lo típico en estas fechas pero, afortunadamente, partimos de la ciudad muy temprano.

 _En el piso de arriba..._

Rick escucha los sollozos de su hija, la cual se levanta de la cama abrazada a su león de peluche, _Linus._

\- ¿Mami?- pregunta la niña algo asustada, observa cómo una mano se desliza por la pared hasta llegar al interruptor.

\- ¿Renacuaja?- Ellie reconoce la voz al instante, sólo una persona le llama así. Sus ojos se abren y una gran sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

\- ¡Papi, papi! - Ellie se levanta de la cama todavía con Linus bajo el brazo. Rico la recibe con un cálido abrazo.

\- Hola preciosa, ya estoy aquí y vamos a comprar un árbol de Navidad gigante. ¿Quieres?

\- ¡Si,si,si!- Ellie abraza a su padre con más efusividad olvidando a su peluche que le protege por las noches.

 _En_ _la_ _planta_ _baja..._

Escuchamos como Rick juega con Ellie, la pequeña se ha subido a los hombros de su padre y ahora bajan las escaleras.

\- ¡Mami, mami!- mi princesa le pide a su padre que la deje en el suelo. Corre hacia mí y la cojo en brazos.

\- Dime cariño.- le miro a esos preciosos ojos heredados de su padre y abuela.

\- Vamos a tener un árbol gigante. Me lo ha dicho papi.- todos reímos con los comentarios de la pequeña y sus expresiones.

\- Oye Ellie, ¿no vas a saludar a los abuelos?- Ésta corre para abrazarlos y darles un beso. Mi padre y Martha le achuchan y empiezan a hablar de la Navidad y Santa Claus.

\- Yo he sido buena, abuela, ¿a qué si, mami?- Asiento reprimiendo una carcajada. Mi marido me rodea la cintura con el brazo y me besa en la mejilla.

\- Es la niña más feliz del mundo.- susurra en mi oído- ya lo creo que sí, mírala, con esa sonrisa y su alegría.- respondo mientras dirijo mi mano a su culo.

\- ¿Tú también me has echado de menos, Señora Castle?

\- No sabes cuánto, Señor Beckett.


	23. Capítulo 23

Capítulo 23

 _ **Esta**_ __ _ **historia**_ __ _ **está**_ __ _ **a**_ __ _ **punto**_ __ _ **de**_ __ _ **llegar**_ __ _ **a**_ __ _ **su**_ __ _ **fin,**_ __ _ **yo**_ __ _ **diría**_ __ _ **que**_ __ _ **quedan**_ __ _ **unos**_ __ _ **tres**_ __ _ **capítulos**_ __ _ **pero**_ __ _ **de**_ __ _ **momento**_ __ _ **no**_ __ _ **puedo**_ __ _ **confirmar**_ __ _ **nada.**_ __ _ **Sé**_ __ _ **que**_ __ _ **he**_ __ _ **tardado**_ __ _ **en**_ __ _ **actualizar**_ __ _ **y**_ __ _ **lo**_ __ _ **siento.**_

Una manta blanca ha cubierto prácticamente todo el suelo, además de los tejados y los coches aparcados en la calle.

Ellie se despierta la primera, escucho su voz, Rick está con ella.

\- ¡Mira papi! ¡Lo he puesto yo solita, como una mayor!

\- ¡Muy bien campeona! Pero no hemos terminado, queda lo más importante.

\- ¡La estrella, la estrella!- Escucho sus pasitos que corren hacia la caja de los adornos.

\- Espera cariño, tenemos que estar todos para poner la estrella.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque es especial, ¿quieres que vayamos a despertar a mamá?

\- ¡Si!- Rick y Ellie suben a la habitación, me toca fingir, cierro los ojos y me envuelvo con la manta.

Las manitas de mi hija comienzan a zarandearme.

\- Mami, mami, despierta.- abro los ojos lentamente, sus ojos azules llenos de vitalidad me miran.

\- ¿A qué se debe esta visita?- Ellie sube a la cama y comienza a saltar.

\- ¡Tenemos que poner la estrella, vamos!

\- Pero es que tengo mucho sueño...- Rick me mira y enseguida pilla lo que voy a hacer.

\- Ellie, quitale la manta, seguro que así se levanta.- nuestra hija obedece, entonces, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, me abalanzo sobre ella para hacerle cosquillas.

\- ¡No mami, no, para, para!- exclama mi pequeña intentando recuperar el aliento, me detengo y entonces ellos comienzan a hacerme lo mismo a mí.

\- ¡Vale, vale, me rindo!- Ambos coinciden en que ya es demasiado, dos contra una no vale.

\- Venga renacuaja, la estrella nos espera.- Ellie se marcha a toda prisa, Rick y yo nos quedamos unos segundos a solas, momento que utilizamos para compartir besos y caricias.

\- ¡Vamos papi, no llego!

\- El carácter es tuyo, no hay duda.- me susurra mientras bajamos de la mano.- ¿de qué hablas? Yo no soy así.- respondo algo ofendida.

\- No me pongas esa cara, sabes que es verdad. Tiene mi encanto y tu carácter.- mi perplejidad se hace de notar al ver la casa decorada.

\- Vaya, esto es...precioso. ¿Lo habéis decorado entre los dos?

\- Si. Mira mami.- Ellie me coge de la mano y me lleva hasta la chimenea para enseñarme los calcetines de cada uno.

\- Cielo, ven aquí.- Rick la coge en brazos, nuestra hija sostiene la estrella en las manos para colocarla. Aprovecho para inmortalizar el momento con la cámara de fotos.

\- ¡Muy bien!- ambos aplaudimos a nuestra pequeña que ahora piensa presumir de lo bien que ha colocado la estrella de nuestro árbol.

\- ¿Quién quiere tortitas?- Tanto mi hija como yo apoyamos la idea.- Pero antes...nosotras nos vamos a duchar.- subimos, preparo el agua de la bañera, escojo la ropa de Ellie y después la mía.

\- Mami.- comienzo a desvestirla, ella se quita los pantalones y la ropa interior; le ayudo con la camiseta.- Dime, cielo,

\- Hay algo que quiero pedirle a Santa Claus pero...es algo muy especial.

\- Ya sabes que sólo trae regalos a los niños buenos y tú te has comportado como una campeona. ¿Qué quieres pedirle?

Mi pequeña agacha la cabeza, lo hace cada vez que se siente mal o insegura por cualquier cosa.

\- Un bebé, mami. Le quiero pedir un bebé, para vosotros.- ante esa respuesta no sé que responder, me ha dejado sin palabras.

\- Eso es algo muy difícil, ¿de verdad lo quieres?

\- Así podría jugar, y le querría mucho.- dejo la ropa en el cesto y abrazo a mi hija, dejo que se acurruque en mi pecho.

\- Mami, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Estás triste?

\- No cariño, lloro porque estoy feliz. Te quiero, muchísimo.

\- Yo también te quiero.

Compartimos un baño agradable, le peino y después le seco el pelo.

\- Cielo, corre a tomarte las tortitas, yo bajo enseguida.- mi hija asiente con la cabeza, me visto, me peino y después me arreglo el pelo.

 _Más_ _tarde..._

Rick y Ellie juegan fuera con la nieve mientras que yo preparo la cena de NocheBuena, escucho el timbre.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad!- Exclaman Martha y mi padre, nos abrazamos antes de entrar.

\- ¿Dónde está mi nieta preferida?- Pregunta mi padre al mismo tiempo que cuelga el abrigo y la bufanda en la percha situada al lado de la puerta.

\- Jugando con Rick en el jardín.

\- ¿Sin mí? Se van a enterar.- Martha decide ayudarme con la cena, la radio está encendida y los villancicos suenan de fondo.

\- Katherine, te noto algo distraída, ¿va todo bien?

\- Si, es sólo que...Ellie quiere pedirle un bebé a Santa Claus.

\- ¿De juguete?- pregunta la mujer que ahora prepara las patatas y las verduras. Niego con la cabeza, termino de rellenar el pavo y lo meto al horno.

\- Querida, ¿os habéis planteado la idea de tener otro hijo?

\- Por supuesto. Pero Rick y yo quedamos en preparar la boda, después ya veremos.

\- Pues explicárselo, que un bebé es algo muy especial y que puede tardae un tiempo en llegar.

\- Gracias Martha, menos mal que te tengo a ti para aconsejarme.

\- Es todo un placer.

Observo cómo Rick y mi padre comienzan a formar un muñeco de nieve, los tres se ríen y piensan en lo que van a utilizar para vestir al muñeco.

 _Al_ _caer_ _la_ _noche..._

Todos disfrutamos de una maravillosa cena, Ellie les ha contado a sus abuelos que ha puesto la estrella del árbol.

\- Es muy bonita.- comenta Martha, la pequeña está emocionada porque Santa Claus va a ver a su muñeco " _Olaf"_ que ha hecho con su papi y su abuelo.

\- Abuelo, ¿mañana volveremos a jugar con la nieve?

\- ¡Claro! Vamos a ganarle al papi, ¿a que sí?- Ambos comienzan a cuchichear, los demás nos reímos.

Mi princesa se queda profundamente dormida en el sofá, nosotros hemos decidido echar una partida al Scrabble.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que hayas ganado todas las partidas?- Pregunta Rick algo molesto, le beso en la mejilla.

\- No me seas crío, Castle.

\- Quiero la revancha.

\- Pues será otro día porque ya se hace tarde.


	24. Capítulo 24

Me merezco un castigo, he estado más que desaparecida en Fan Fiction y de verdad que lo siento. Como recompensa voy a actualizar mis historias y además subir una nueva, gracias por vuestros reviews. De ahora en adelante intentaré llevarlo al día, I promise.

 _Un año más tarde..._

Me levanto con dificultad para poder estirar las piernas, sé que el ginécologo me mandó reposo pero el aburrimiento es demasiado. Camino por toda la casa, me detengo en la estantería repleta de fotos, una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro al ver la foto de la boda; fue un día mágico.

Rick y yo quedamos en que nos casaríamos después de que naciera Ellie y eso hicimos, lo que no nos imaginábamos es que semanas después de la boda, ocurriese esto. Acaricio mi vientre abultado, tan sólo estoy de cuatro meses pero mi barriga ya ocupa espacio.

\- ¡Mami, mami!- Ellie y Rick regresan del parque, mi pequeña corre hacia mí para darme un fuerte abrazo, mi marido y yo casi nos desmayamos cuando vimos que íbamos a ser padres otra vez; pero, sin duda, Ellie fue la que más se entusiasmó.

 _\- ¡Santa Claus me hizo caso!- exclamó nada más recibir la buena noticia, tanto Rick como yo no supimos qué hacer al ver la doble raya en la prueba de embarazo._

\- Renacuaja, ya sabes lo que toca.- ésta asiente, besa mi vientre para después subir a la habitación. Mi marido me besa con ternura y después acaricia mi vientre por encima de la camisa.

\- ¿Qué le has dicho?- Pregunto con curiosidad.- Le he prometido que te bañarías con ella.-responde mirándome a los ojos.

\- Gracias, sé que estos últimos días he estado algo insoportable, este pequeño es más revoltoso que su hermana mayor.

\- Sin duda es como yo, según dice mi madre, yo también daba guerra dentro de ella.

\- Por qué será que no me extraña.

\- Ve con Ellie, yo me encargo de la cena.- le vuelvo a besar antes de subir con dificultad por las escaleras, mi princesa ya me espera en el baño con el pijama preparado.

\- Mami, quiero ayudarte.- desde que supo que iba a ser hermana mayor, Ellie ha cambiado, ahora ayuda con las tareas de la casa a pesar de que a veces no puede por ser demasiado pequeña.

\- Claro cielo, ¿me ayudas con las zapatillas? Con esta barrigota no me veo los pies.- mi hija se ríe con mis comentarios, sabe que bromeo pero el tono que utilizo le gusta.

Gira el grifo y pone el tapón para llenar la bañera, tras varios segundos agotadores, consigo deshacerme de los pantalones, la camisa me cuesta menos. Las dos nos metemos y disfrutamos del agua a temperatura normal.

\- Mami.- adoro estos pequeños momentos con ella, hablamos de todo y nos contamos secretos que papi no puede escuchar.

\- Dime cariño.

\- ¿Cómo ha llegado mi hermanito a tu barriga?- Entonces todo mi cuerpo reacciona al escuchar la pregunta que todos los padres temen.

\- Pues verás cielo...- si algo he aprendido es a no ponerme nerviosa, Rick y yo hemos hablado de este tema miles de veces, Ellie es demasiado lista para su edad y comprenderá todo.

\- La prima Sarah dice que le trajo una cigüeña pero yo le dije que eso es mentira.

\- Bueno... mira cariño, para que nazca un bebé, es importante que la mami y el papi se quieran mucho; porque así el bebé será más feliz dentro de la barriga.

\- Pero...¿por qué tienes una barriga tan grande? ¿No te duele? ¿Ha sido Santa Claus?- Reprimo una carcajada, tengo que afrontar este tema desde otra perspectiva.

\- Cielo, Santa Claus no me ha puesto un bebé en la barriga, fue papá.

\- ¿Y cómo lo hizo?- Buena pregunta, tan sólo tiene tres años, ¿qué puedo decirle?

\- Esto...¡Richard!- Mi marido sube casi sin aire.- ¿Qué...que ocurre?

\- Tema de bebés, te necesito.

 _Unos minutos más tarde..._

\- Entonces...¿yo también estuve en tu barriga, mami?

\- Claro.

\- Porque papá usó su semilla mágica.

\- ¡Eso es!- Creo que la hemos confundido más pero prefiero eso a que empiece a preguntar sobre otros temas no adecuados a su edad.

\- ¡La cena!- Exclama Rick antes de salir corriendo, cojo el cepillo y empiezo a desenredar la larga melena de Ellie, ésta se pone el pijama sola y vuelve a ayudarme con los pantalones.

\- Gracias cariño.

\- ¿Y cuándo nacerá el bebé?

\- Pues dentro de unos cinco meses...todavía queda mucho.- Escuchamos el timbre, es Rick el que abre.

\- ¡Buenas noches!- Kevin y Jenny saludan con una amplia sonrisa, Sarah corre a ver a su prima, las dos se colocan en la zona de juegos donde Ellie guarda todas sus muñecas con complementos.

\- Sentimos no haber avisado pero teníamos que hacer unos recados y hemos pensado en hacer una visita.

\- ¡Pasad! Podéis quedaros a cenar.- Kevin saluda a Rick, ambos comentan el resultado del partido del otro día, Jenny y yo nos sentamos en el sofá.

\- ¿Cómo vas?

\- Ellie no me dio tantos problemas, creo que este pequeño va a ser más revoltoso.

\- ¿Habéis decidido el nombre?

\- No hemos querido saber el sexo, decidimos que fuese una sorpresa pero yo si que tengo dos nombres. Si es niña, Alexis y si es niño, William.

\- Oye Kate, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta un poco íntima?

\- Por supuesto, ¿sobre qué?

\- Verás, Lanie y yo quedamos el otro día y lo estuvimos hablando, Rick y tú...¿lo habéis hecho estando tu embarazada?

-¡Jenny!- Sarah y Ellie se giran ante mi grito, me sonrojo enseguida, seguro que Lanie sacó el tema; la conozco demasiado bien.

\- Te has escandalizado, yo reaccioné de la misma forma.

\- Bueno, ya que me has preguntado...Voy a serte sincera, lo hacemos dos veces a la semana; a veces no llegamos a la penetración pero vamos que nos va genial.

\- Gracias, sabes que lo he preguntado porque Parish me ha obligado.

\- Tranquila, ya hablaré muy seriamente con ella, no te preocupes.

\- ¡A cenar!- Exclama Rick desde la cocina.


	25. Capítulo 25

_Meses más tarde..._

Me siento tan cansada, apenas tengo ganas de hacer nada y sé que el responsable es mi hijo que no deja de dar patadas cada vez que escucha la voz de alguien.

\- Kate, ¿necesitas algo? Te noto algo nerviosa.- mi marido no hace más que estar pendiente de mí, yo sufro por culpa de Luke pero Rick se agota por mis peticiones.

\- No cariño, estoy bien, de verdad. ¿Dónde está Ellie?- La culpabilidad me invade porque estas últimas semanas apenas he podido estar con ella, los dolores son cada vez más fuertes y ella lo sabe; alguna vez ha llorado.

\- En casa de Lanie y Javi, tranquila, está bien. Es mejor no preocuparla con el tema del parto y todo eso.

\- ¿Por qué tarda tanto? Lo único que deseo es tenerlo en mis brazos y no dentro de mí, como se haga más grande no sé que ocurrirá con mi cuerpo.

Rick comienza a reírse, con mis comentarios pero sobre todo con mi expresión, le pego con codazo.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia?

\- Eres una exagerada, Kate. Con Ellie hiciste lo mismo, te preocupas demasiado. Todo irá bien, ya lo verás.

 _Transcurren unas horas..._

Los llantos inundan la sala de partos, una enfermera coge a mi hijo y se lo lleva para limpiarlo; apenas puedo respirar, Rick coge una toalla y me seca el sudor.

\- Lo has hecho muy bien, te lo dije.

\- Te quiero, Rick.

\- Y yo a ti.

\- ¡Aquí está el pequeño!- La enfermera regresa con un bulto envuelto en una manta, lo deja sobre mi cuerpo.

\- Hola, Luke. Bienvenido a la familia.- es inevitable reprimir las lágrimas, otro miembro más en la familia acaba de nacer y tanto mi marido como yo somos inmensamente felices.

Le observo atentamente, su cabecita llena de una pelusa pero ya indica que va a ser moreno, como yo; los ojos los sigue teniendo cerrados pero apuesto a que ha heredado el color de su padre al igual que Ellie.

\- Katherine, vamos a subirle a una habitación, debe descansar.

Mi pequeño descansa en una cuna justo al lado de mi cama, Rick ha salido para realizar varias llamadas, enseguida entra para estar con nosotros.

\- ¿Van a traer a Ellie?

\- Acabo de llamar a Lanie, no tardarán en venir.

\- Le va a hacer mucha ilusión, o eso espero.

\- Seguro que sí.

Ambos descansamos un poco, la noche ha sido larga y bastante dura, pero el momento de relax no dura mucho ya que Luke se despierta, señal de que ya quiere comer.

\- ¿Puedes acercármelo?- Rick lo coge con cuidado, una imagen muy tierna que hace que se me derrita el corazón, más afortunada no puedo sentirme.

\- Ya lo sé cariño, tienes hambre.- me desabrocho la camisa del pijama del hospital para poder darle el pecho, Luke se agarra enseguida, comienza a succionar como si no hubiese un mañana.

\- ¡Mami, papi!- Escuchamos los gritos de Ellie desde el pasillo, entra corriendo y Rick la coge para lanzarla al aire.

\- Hola cariño, te hemos echado de menos.- nuestra hija, desde los brazos de Rick, observa con atención a su hermanito que acaba de terminar de comer.

\- Es muy pequeño, ¿ha llorado?

\- Claro princesa, pero ahora está contento porque su hermana mayor ha venido.

Lanie y Javier aparecen a los pocos minutos, con su hijo también brazos.

\- Madre mía que rápida eres Ellie, nos ha costado pillarte.- comenta Javier recuperando el aliento, le estrecha la mano a Rick.

\- Hola cielo, ¿cómo te encuentras?- Lanie se sienta junto a mí, admira al pequeño que ahora duerme entre mis brazos.- Muy bien, algo cansada y dolorida pero feliz.- respondo con una sonrisa.- ¿Quieres cogerlo?- Pregunto.

\- ¡Por supuesto!- Lanie le da su hijo a Javier para poder coger a Luke, no se inmuta.

\- Ellie, ven conmigo.- mi hija sube a la cama y le lleno de besos y achuchones.- Te he echado de menos, ahora eres la hermana mayor.

\- Mami, yo también quiero coger a Luke.- la idea me asusta pero confío en mi hija, Lanie, con mucho cuidado, deja a mi hijo en los pequeños brazos de Ellie.

Kevin y Jenny vienen algo más tarde con Sarah, sin embargo, mi hija no ha querido dejar a Luke ni un segundo. Siente que debe protegerle.

\- Es precioso Kate.- comenta Jenny con Sarah en brazos.

\- Tiene un cierto parecido a su padre.- Rick le da un codazo a Kevin por el comentario. Ellie se asombra al ver cómo su hermanito abre los ojos.

\- ¡Mira mami, se ha despertado!- Todos observamos cómo el recién nacido abre los ojos, el color no puedo adivinarlo ahora mismo pero son más oscuros que los de Ellie, se parecen...¡A los míos!

\- ¡Vaya, Kate, ha heradado tus ojos!- Exclama mi marido con alegría, yo también sonrío, Ellie se va a parecer a su padre y Luke a mí.

\- Eso parece, como saque también mi carácter...vamos a tener discusiones cada dos por tres.

 _Al caer la noche..._

Martha y mi padre son los últimos en hacer la visita, la excusa es que no se decidían por escoger los regalos. Nuestros amigos también han llenado la habitación de ropa, pañales, toallitas, peluches y globos; y muñecas para Ellie, la cual juega ahora con ellas.

\- Bueno, es hora de irse a dormir, cariño vamos.- pero mi hija tiene otros planes.

\- No quiero papi, me quiero quedar con Luke.

Era de esperar que pasase algo como esto, Rick coge a nuestro hijo en brazos para que yo pueda hablar con Ellie.

\- Cariño, tienes que dormir, y yo voy a estar bien. Luke también tiene que dormir, y mucho porque es un bebé, lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

\- Pero yo...¡Yo quiero estar con mi hermanito y contigo!- Rick y yo intercambiamos miradas, Luke vuelve a su cuna para seguir durmiendo.

\- Mira, vamos a dormir las dos juntas aquí, ¿vale?

\- Vale.- Rick y yo nos comunicamos con la mirada, mientras él se va a la cafetería para cenar algo, Ellie y yo dormimos, mi hija se despertará en casa a la mañana siguiente.


	26. Capítulo 26

**Desgraciadamente, esta historia ha llegado al final. Miles de ideas rondan por mi cabeza y ya sabéis que para poder hacerlas realidad debo terminar las que tengo pendientes; he de admitir que escribir una historia como ésta ha resultado ser todo un reto que espero haber superado con éxito. Agradecer a todos los lectores que seguían la historia entre Rick y Kate, muchas gracias, por los votos y comentarios.**

 _Unos años más tarde..._

Ellie termina de hacer los deberes en su habitación, tararea la canción "Lean On" mientras realiza las operaciones sin ninguna dificultad.

\- ¡Hola Ellie! ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- Su hermano pequeño entra con una máscara y los guantes de Iron Man, su superhéroe favorito y el de su padre también.

\- Todavía tengo que hacer un trabajo, lo siento renacuajo.

\- Eres una aburrida.- contesta Luke enfadado porque lleva días sin poder jugar con su hermana, sale de la habitación exagerando los pasos para ver si alguien se da cuenta.

\- Hey cielo, ¿a qué viene esa cara?-vuelvo de trabajar,me siento aliviada al ver que mis hijos no se están peleando. Ellie está en el instituto y ya ha comenzado a comportarse como una adolescente de su edad mientras que Luke sólo desea jugar con ella como hace unos años.

\- Ellie no quiere jugar porque dice que tiene deberes, seguro que ya no me quiere.- dejo el maletín en la mesa y abraza a su hijo.- Cielo, sabes que eso no es verdad. El instituto es más difícil que el cole y los profesores son más estrictos.

\- ¿En serio?- Pregunta Luke con gesto de asombro, lleva la máscara en la mano.- Pues entonces no iré nunca al instituto.

\- Que te lo has creído, seguro que Ellie podrá jugar contigo este fin de semana, además, creo recordar que van a venir los primos. Podrás estar con ellos.

El enfado de Luke desaparece enseguida, ahora sólo piensa en que pronto verá a sus primos y podrán jugar a los superhéroes. Pongo los ojos en blanco, mis hijos han crecido tan deprisa...

\- Toc, toc, ¿se puede?- Ellie gira su silla para verme madre, me paro justo en la puerta.- acabo de hablar con tu hermano, te echa de menos.

\- Lo sé pero mandaron este trabajo ayer y es para mañana; estoy muy agobiada.- camino hacia mi hija, observo su habitación, está

\- Que seas hija de un escritor de éxito no implica que tengas que ser cómo él. Tú eres especial, Ellie, a tu manera; con lo inteligente que eres, no tienes por qué agobiarte.

\- Gracias mamá, de verdad.- las dos se abrazan, olvidando durante unos segundos las clases y el trabajo.- Bueno, tengo que seguir, avísame para la cena y te ayudo.

\- No, tranquila, me parece que tu padre vuelve hoy de la gira pero no se lo digas a tu hermano, es una sorpresa.

Mi hija me ayuda a cocinar y Luke se encarga de poner la mesa, los tres cenamos con música de fondo. Después de cenar recogemos la cocina y vemos la televisión.

\- ¡Mamá! ¿Has visto eso?- Unas luces de coche han iluminado la parte delantera de la casa, Ellie y yo nos miramos y sonreímos.

\- Seguro que son los abuelos que vienen a hacer una visita.- pero Luke reconoce ese sonido, baja del sofá y corre hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Papá, papá!- Rick deja las maletas para poder abrazar a su hijo, los dos entran charlando sobre "Píxels" película que vieron hace dos semanas en el cine mientras que Ellie yo nos íbamos de compras.

\- Hola papá, ¿el viaje ha ido bien?- Nuestra hija abraza y besa la mejilla de su padre, no quiere admitirlo pero también le ha echado de menos.

Más de una noche los he pillado hablando por Skype, de las clases entre otras cosas, ahora es mi turno, juntamos nuestros labios.

\- Te veo algo cansado, ¿quieres darte una ducha antes de cenar?- Luke vuelve a su sitio, se le olvida el enfado y empieza a hablar con su hermana.

\- No, ceno con vosotros. Me ducharé antes de acostarme.- Ellie le trae su plato y los cuatro disfrutamos de una agradable cena.

Rick contesta a todas las preguntas que nuestros hijos realizan, además también nos cuenta una anécdota divertida a la paz que embarazosa, en el hotel.

Tras terminar, recogemos la mesa y la cocina, es tarde y mañana hay clase por lo que Ellie y Luke se suben a sus habitaciones.

\- Los veo tan cambiados.- mi marido se va deshaciendo de la ropa para meterse en la ducha.

\- Cielo, has estado un mes fuera.- contesto observando su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido, parece que los años no le hayan afectado.

\- Ya pero crecen tan deprisa...por cierto, este domingo me llevaré a Luke a ver la final, tu padre se viene también.

\- ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- me rodea la cintura con los brazos, ya no lleva la camisa y su perfume invade mis fosas nasales.

\- Te lo digo ahora, y dime, ¿te duchas conmigo? Te he echado de menos.- pone esos ojitos para convencerme, la verdad es que llevamos tiempo sin estar los dos a solas; hay que aprovechar cualquier momento.

 _Ese_ _fin_ _de_ _semana..._

Dylan, Sarah y Luke juegan en el jardín, Ellie está tumbada en la hamaca tomando el sol escuchando música con los auriculares.

Jenny, Lanie, Martha y yo estamos sentadas hablando de todo, los hombres han insistido en preparar la barbacoa familiar.

\- Tenemos que hacerles una foto, no siempre puedes verlos con el delantal puesto y esos gorros a juego.- Lanie saca el móvil y con mucho disimulo hace la foto, no tarda nada en pasarla por el grupo que tenemos de whatsapp.

\- Eres mala Lanie Parish.- Martha observa a los más pequeños, lleva toda la mañana mirándolos, en especial a su nieto.

\- Martha, ¿va todo bien?

\- Sí, tranquila es que...Luke me recuerda tanto a Richard, y él creció sin padre. Me asombra que eso no le haya afectado.

\- Tu hijo es maravilloso, un buen marido y un padre excepcional.

\- Sí que lo es, por cierto Katherine, ¿le ocurre algo a Ellie? Le noto algo distante.

Mi suegra tiene razón, mi hija ya vino algo rara el viernes cuando terminaron las clases, creo que debería hablar con ella. Cojo un refresco y camino hacia ella.

\- Ellie, Ellie.- pero con la música a todo volumen es imposible que me escuche.- ¡Ellie!

\- ¡Joder mamá, menudo susto!

\- Toma, pensé que querrías refrescarte.- mi hija deja el ipod a un lado y se sienta para poder hablar.

\- Cariño, ¿ha ocurrido algo que quieras contarme?- sus dedos abren la lata y le da un buen sorbo a su coca-cola, tampoco me dirige la mirada.

\- No sé si debo, es muy personal.

\- Venga, no tiene que ser tan grave.

\- Hace unos días...empecé a hablar con un chico de tercero y...ahora hablamos por Skype y whatsapp.

\- Ya sabes lo que opinamos tu padre y yo sobre el tema de los novios, acabas de empezar el instituto.

\- Sí, sí, pero nos estamos conociendo, nada más. Por favor, no le digas nada a papá, se pondría como un basilisco si se entera.

\- Mis labios están sellados.

\- Gracias mamá, eres la mejor.

Todavía no entiendo cómo he llegado hasta aquí pero, si algo tengo claro es que, no lo cambiaré por nada del mundo. Y es que, me dijeron que no me enamorase de aquel loco pero fue el único que supo quererme con locura.


End file.
